Summer In Cameron
by NorthCarolinaGirl4Life
Summary: Chapter 16- The final Chapter. Everyone has to say goodbye now. Shannon gets a special letter and Jay gets a special person at the end
1. Default Chapter

a/n- Heya! I gotta plug myself again and ask y'all to go to cammiecalloway.proboards19.com or theshannfans.proboards19.com  
  
Diclaimer: I don't know if I technically own anyone in here, but I put in some parents. I scrambled lives, too, so it's kinda weird, but remember, it's just fiction. I got the idea from Airborne (kinda) and I don't own that either, just on tape. lol I have no clue what some of the parents really look like so I made it up and I do not know some of the parents names, so I made up some of them, too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam Copeland got out of the car with him adopted brother, Jason. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and kissed their parents goodbye before heading into the airport. They were being sent to North Carolina for the summer to live with friends of their parents while they went on a trip/meeting in Austrailia. To tell the truth, the boys weren't too happy about it; they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.  
  
They were silent until they reached the airplane and took their seats. Adam had tried as hard as possible not to break his dark mood when Jay had to go through the metal detector three times for having a penny in his pocket. Jay sat back in his seat and sighed as the woman on the intercom reminded them all to buckle their seatbelts for take off. He didn't like this idea of Cameron too much, but he didn't hate it as much as Adam seemed to. Actually, he thought it might be fun to go somewhere and be in a place that wasn't snowing nearly all of the time.  
  
Maybe if Adam changed his mind, they could actually have a good summer.   
  
Who knows, Adam was pretty stubborn when it came to things that he didn't like. Jay sighed again and looked over to where his brother was sitting, headphones on, seemingly slipping into sleep. Another sigh, what was he supposed to do all this trip if his brother was sleep? Talk to someone around him?  
  
He looked at the woman sitting in the seat next to the empty one next to him. She was plump, slightly overweight, in a large purple flowered dress. She was piling sloppy airplane food into her mouth; or on her outfit, you couldn't really tell which one. Jay cringed and pulled a book from his carry-on. Boy was he happy when they landed a few hours later.   
  
Adam sulked to the baggage claim, if possible, his mood even darker cause they were in Raliegh. Now they had to catch a train to Cameron. Adam didn't see why his parents didn't just drop them off at their aunt's house since they only lived the next town over in Quebec. He didn't buy that their parents wanted them to get more "outside experience" like Jay did.The two brothers grabbed their bags and headed out to the train deport on the other side of the airport.  
  
The ride was long and silent except for that little girl who mindless roamed the train asking people to see her dolly and a few old woman who pointed out that if they didn't close up their bags that some one would steal their shit. Not exact wording, of course. As soon as the train came to a "complete halt", Adam and Jay headed to the outside pickup where they were supossed to meet Mr. and Mrs. Helms. Adam glanced around and, seeing no one that fit the description of who they were supossed to look for, he groaned.  
  
"They ain't here. I knew that we shouldn't have come. Look at this place. It's a waste land. It's like... "Welcome to Grateful Dead City!!"" he mocked in a deep voice.  
  
Jay shrugged, "Maybe they are just coming late. Or got lost or something. Who knows. We've never been here before."  
  
"Look around you, bro, there's no way you can get lost out here. Looks like the whole town is just across the street. A grocery store and a jail, what else could they have?"  
  
"A bank, a library, three major schools, a hamburger shop, a hair saloon, a movie theatre, an ice cream shop, and a park, among other things."  
  
Adam and Jay turned to the voice that had joined their conversation. A somewhat tall, slender woman with dark shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, stained in some places with what looked like paint stood before them. A tall man with somewhat balding, lighter brown hair and grey eyes stood at her side. They looked exactly like what their parents had said, they had to be the Helms'.  
  
"I'm Jaime Helms." the woman introduced, "This is my husband Gregory. Sorry that we were a bit late, we had to drop of Shane and some of his friends off before we came."  
  
"It's fine." Jay said politely, shaking Jaime's hand, then Gregory's, "I'm Jay."  
  
"I'm Adam. It's nice to meet you." Adam said, also shaking their hands. If he was talking through gritted teeth, he certainly wasn't showing it.  
  
"Now, we gotta go pick up Shane and some of his buddies in about an hour, so that gives us about time for us to take you home, let you put your stuff away and drive down to Culler's to get the boys. Sound alright to you two?" Gregory asked.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Jay said, he and Adam following Gregory and Jaime to their car, a small, van-like structure that you could tell had a thousand different parts on it.  
  
"Now you boys must be tired after your flight and train ride, plus the time difference, so I'll go pick up Shane and the boys; they're around you're ages, and you guys can settle in or whatever. Gregory will get you guys whatever you need and show you around; I'll pick up dinner on the way home. Do you guys like Chinese? There's a really good chinese store that the boys like to hang out in a lot. I've been dyin' to go there for a while."  
  
"That sounds really good. Me and Jay love Chinese food, but you can't find a decent one by our house." Adam laughed.  
  
"The boys love Chinese food." Jaime said, flipping through stations on the radio.  
  
"Would you quit saying the boys when these two don't know who "the boys" are?" Gregory laughed at his wife.  
  
"Well, "the boys" are our son Shane and a bunch of his buddies: Matt, Shannon, Jeff, Christian, Joey, Marty, Jason, and Mike. They are always together. It's mostly Shane, Shannon, Matt, and Jeff, though; that's who I have to pick up. They get together at some one's house and sit on teh roof with some sodas and food and talk and play around up there. Maybe, if you guys aren't too tired, you could join them. They stay out all night, they sound like they're having fun. We normally have to move them into the pool house at some time cause we need to get some sleep." Jaime said, laughing.  
  
Jay looked at Adam with an I-Told-You-So look and Adam could practically hear him telling him "see, there's stuff to do here" in his mind.  
  
Gregory turned into a small, rock strewn driveway in front of a somewhat small, two-story house. It had light, peeling in some places, blue paint and white-grey framed windows. Part of the roof slanted out and then straight, Jay guessing that was where Jaime was talking about the guys hanging out when they were at her house for the night. Gregory stopped the car in front of a small one car garage which was painted just like the house.  
  
Peering inside the open garage, Adam could see that they could have put the car in there if they had wanted to. It was filled with bikes, half-open tents, tires, sports equiptment, boxes and other things that he couldn't tell what they were. Amazing it was all staying in there, there was so much stuff. Gregory turned off the ignition, unlocking the doors and getting out.  
  
"Alright boys, home sweet home." he said as everyone else got out of the car, "Need any help with your bags?"  
  
"No, I've got them." Adam said, hoisting his bags over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine, too." Jay agreed.  
  
Jaime took over the wheel, pulling back down the street after waving good bye. Gregory led them into the house, the front steps creaking just a little bit as they entered the living room. It was a a pretty large room, a small, worn out chair in the corner with the t.v, a flower patterned couch on the opposite side of the room. A bright light shone in the corner on a side table, the coffee table was in teh middle of the room. A Kitchen was the next room, a tan counter acted as a seperater. A door on the other side of the living room headed to a closet, a bathroom, and the master bedroom.  
  
"You're welcome to anything in the fridge at any time." Gregory explained. "Next to the closet, is another door." he said, leading them to it, "This door leads upstairs. It's basically an attic. There's a bathroom, another closet, and an entertainment room, along with the room that you two can stay in. But let me show you the downstairs first."  
  
Gregory led them out of the other door from the kitchen. It led outside onto a foyer-like porch. In turn, it had stairs that led down to a cemented porch. This part of the house was not visable from the front, so Jay guessed that it was somewhat downhill. It led to a white screem door with a wooden door behind it. A big glass window was planted in the wall to the right. Gregory pushed the door open, it creeked slightly.  
  
Inside was just like a little apartment. It had a living room to the right. A big fluffy tan leather couch was placed against the was, next to a wooden side table. A glass and wood coffee table sat a few feet in front of it. A buffet with a large television sat against the far wall, different video consoles were hooked up to it, along with a thousand games. To the left was another kitchen. Down the hall was the laundry room, two pantry's, a bathroom, an office, and another bedroom.  
  
"Back there is Shane's room, as you can see." Gregory said, talking about the sign on the front of the door that read 'Shane Helms', "The living room is the "permenent resting place of Shannon Moore", as the boys call it. Shannon stays here a lot and he always sleeps on the couch. You can eat anything or drink anything down here, it's like the boys own apartment, they're always down here. When they aren't outside or gone, that is.  
  
If you don't feel like sleeping upstairs, you can always come down here and crash on the floor. Maybe Shannon'll even give up his couch and go sleep in the back with Shane. Quite a runt that on is." Gregory chuckled, "Don't let him get to you, though, he's a good kid. Just a little loud and bouncey. You can pile all your clothes in that basket over there. Jaime does the laundry three times a week, at least. You can play any of the consoles, watch any of the movies, doesn't matter. Just tell either me or Jaime when you leave the house.   
  
If you go with the boys early in the morning, just tell them and they'll put your name on the note they leave us. You can always go out or something, just be home by curfew; 11 o'clock if you're out on your own. State curfew is twelve if you're out with the boys and Jaime and I expect you all to be home by then. I work every day and leave the house around eight. Jaime works four days a week, but only from ten til five. I don't get home til after nine since I work in another city.  
  
You can go put your things up in the upstairs room, there are bunk beds in there, but we don't expect you to sleep there every night. Shannon'll be willing to share back here and I'm sure Shane will, too. Y'don't wanna be by yourself every night. Actually, you can sleep down here whenever you want, you don't even have to sleep in that upstairs room. Ah, just put your stuff down by the couch." Gregory said, picking up a few soda cans and throwing them in the kitchen garbage, "There isn't too much food down here, it's mostly drinks and pasta. But you're welcome to everything."  
  
Adam kept his thoughts to himself, of course, but he was starting to thing that this just might not be so bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- Whew, now I gotta go! 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- Heya! I gotta plug myself again and ask y'all to go to cammiecalloway.proboards19.com or theshannfans.proboards19.com Also BIG THANKS to those who are reading this, even if you aren't reviewing or if you just read one sentance, Whatever, thanks! Also, thanks to my bestest friend and summary assistant, Hearts Desire.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know if I technically own anyone in here, but I put in some parents. I scrambled lives, too, so it's kinda weird, but remember, it's just fiction. I got the idea from Airborne (kinda) and I don't own that either, just on tape. lol I have no clue what some of the parents really look like so I made it up and I do not know some of the parents names, so I made up some of them, too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
also, I added Chris Irvine as a North Carolinian, just to make the story a bit more interesting I also changed some age differences  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam and Jay headed upstairs to put their stuff away in the bedroom, just to keep it out of the way, as Gregory unloaded the dishwasher for some clean silverware. Adam and Jay were just coming back down the stairs when the sound of the van pulling back up in the driveway and loud rock music filtered in the house through the open windows. Adam and Jay both figured that it was Jaime and "the boys" as she called them. The music cut off abruptly as the car was parked and Jaime entered the house through the creeky screen door seconds later.   
  
The sound of the downstairs door slamming shut was heard soon after. Jaime smiled and gave her husband a kiss, gathering a couple plastic wrapped plastic forks and spoons from the drawer by the sink. "The boys already went downstairs. I didn't know what you guys liked so I got you some rice, wontons and lemon chicken." she smiled, handing both boys a styrofoam carry-out boxes, "You can go join them if you want. They won't bite...you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Helms." Jay said, peering into his box, "I'll take those down to them." he referred to the plastic silverware.  
  
"Thanks, dear. There should be some sodas downstairs, if Gregory didn't already tell you. Help yourself to anything and don't let those guys scare you off. As a matter of fact, let me go down with you boys and introduce them to you so you get the REAL names. Last time, Shane's cousin came in and they all gave him wrong names; poor boy had no clue where he was."  
  
A loud shriek was heard, accompanied by the door slamming again downstairs that Jaime passed off as an everyday occurance as she grabbed a roll of paper towels and led Jay and Adam outside. Jaime knocked on the door to the basement with her one empty hand.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" a voice sounded from within.  
  
"Momma." Jaime replied, pushing the door open.  
  
Adam was almost sure that his ears had popped as he and Jay walked inside the living room. The television had been turned on pretty loud on some music station and there seemed to be constant laughter and screaming from the five boys who sat in numerous places in the room as they argued over whose food was whose. Jaime gave a shrill whistle on her fingers, quieting them all down, and causing them to look at her and try to control their laughter.  
  
"Boys, this is Adam. And this is Jay. They're my friend from Canada's kids. They'll be staying here for the summer. Adam, Jay, this is my son Shane and his friend Matt..." she introduced, pointing to two boys who were still silently fighting over a box of food on the couch.  
  
"...that's Jeff and Chris. Chris decided last minute to come over, other wise I would have told you about him, he used to live in Canada, as well." Jaime pointed to two boys sitting on the couch who were trying beyond death to keep from laughing.  
  
"...And that's Shannon." she introduced the last one, a bouncey blonde who had somehow found himself sitting atop both Jeff and Chris, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Ignore the laughter, you'll get used to it." Jaime said, "Guys, I want you to be nice to Jay and Adam and treat them just like they had been here forever. That includes inviting them to go with you and doing things that they want to do."  
  
Shannon gingerly raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Shannon, you will have to give up your couch if one of them wants to sleep there." Jaime cleared up for him without even having to ask. Shannon sulked a bit until Jeff poked him in the side, emmiting another loud shriek.  
  
Jaime smiled, tossing the boys their silverware and heading upstairs. Adam and Jay felt a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. Shane seemed to have noticed cause he called, "Come sit down" as the fighting for the food started up again. Jay and Adam tentively took seats on the smaller couch on the other side of the room.  
  
"Guys, scoot down so they can sit on the couch." Matt said, shoving Chris hard in the ribs to indicate his point that there was still a bit more room on the large couch. In the end, Shannon ended up plopping to the floor, complaining loudly before Jeff scooted over a bit for him.  
  
Matt got up and took a seat on the smaller couch, pulling Shane along with him in politeness to their guests. "So, where you guys from again?" he asked.  
  
"From Canada." Jay replied, opening his box of Chinese food, "Our parents went to Austrilia for the summer."  
  
"The Land Down Under!" Shannon said, causing himself to laugh more, "Land of Kangaroos and Dungos!"  
  
The others couldn't help but laugh as Jeff hit Shannon on the back of the head, "Dingos, you idiot, DINGOS!!" he corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Shannon replied, stabbing a pair of chopsticks into some kind of noodles and chicken. He lifted the chopsticks to eye-level, attempting to het the very end of the noodles into his mouth, but it wasn't working to well, especially when Chris hit him in the back, causing nearly the whole thing to fall onto Shannon's lap.  
  
Shannon glared, flicking a peice of chicken at him, hitting Chris square in the jaw. Giggling more, he pulled Jeff in front of him for safety. Adam looked on, amused, as he shook his head and started on his fried rice. "How long have you guys known each other?" he finally asked.  
  
Jay looked kind of shocked that Adam had even spoken, but Chris seemed to find the time (between eating and pulling Shannon's hair, that is) to give an answer. "I moved about six years ago, when I was eight."  
  
"I was nine when I met Shane." Matt replied, "Jeff had to have been six; Shannon about five, maybe four. Jeff's my brother; known him all his life."  
  
"I met Shannon when my daddy started to watch him after school cause his momma worked. I think he was around three. I remember cause he fell off the monkey bars at the school." Jeff said.  
  
"You pushed me!" Shannon retorted.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
Shane shook his head, laughing, "Shut up! Either way, Shannon was a baby. Hell, still is."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Shane, don't get him started. PLEASE." Chris pleaded, wiping a loose peice of rice from his mouth as he watched Shannon fire up for a fight.  
  
"I am not! I'm not a baby!" Shannon shrieked.  
  
Adam laughed, half expecting Shannon to stomp his foot next.  
  
"Alright, we all believe you." he stated.  
  
Shannon glared at Shane one more time before taking a seat on the couch again. He crossed his arms around his chest, basically forgetting about his food. Not five minutes later, he shifted positions, shifting again, and again, then again, the last time, kneeing Jeff in the side, causing him to spill some of his food.  
  
"Shannon, what do you want?" Jeff asked, picking up the fallen peices of food and putting them in an ashtray on the table.  
  
"I'm...I wanna...let's DO something!" Shannon complained, shifting again and narrowly missing connecting his knee with Jeff's forehead.  
  
"You're bored." Shane said simply.  
  
"No, I'm just not hungry and I wanna go out and do something. Like, go to the arcade or to a movie or something cause curfew is in a couple of hours."  
  
"We've got six hours, Shann!" Matt smiled.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda up to Adam and Jay in the first place." Shane said.  
  
Jay shifted alittle, feeling eyes on him. He noticed Adam divert his eyes to the ground as well.   
  
"Well...uh... we don't really know what's around here, why don't you guys just pick. You guys have definately been here longer than us." Jay saved.  
  
Shannon smirked, throwing his hand in the air, "I KNOW A PLACE!"  
  
"Do they allow you there?" Chris joked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not stupid enough to go into a place I'm not allowed." Shannon argued.  
  
"What about that field?" Shane asked.  
  
"Or Judy's?" Matt added.  
  
"Or that time you dragged us to that lady's yard?" Jeff added, "Or-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Shannon said loudly, "Alright, I get the point/ But, yes, I can go there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- Thank you to EVERYONE who has been reviewing and especially to Jessi for checking out my proboards. THANK YOU A BUNCH! I would send you skittlez, but he's locked in my closet. (get it? skittlez/Skittlez? Jeff Hardy? Skittlez? Alright) This is in part of what happened to me the other day, so sorry if it's kinda stupid. I'm having a bit of block.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know if I technically own anyone in here, but I put in some parents. I scrambled lives, too, so it's kinda weird, but remember, it's just fiction. I got the idea from Airborne (kinda) and I don't own that either, just on tape. lol I have no clue what some of the parents really look like so I made it up and I do not know some of the parents names, so I made up some of them, too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
also, I added Chris Irvine as a North Carolinian, just to make the story a bit more interesting I also changed some age differences. So, CJ is 14, Matt is 14, Jeff is 15, Shane is 16, Matt is 17, Adam is 16, Jay is 15, and Shannon is 14  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shane ran upstairs to get his coat and his keys. His father had hung them up back on the hanger cause he was fixing the radio in it that morning. He called to his mom that they were all going out for a little while, though he still wasn't sure what Shannon had planned. When he got back outside, he found that everyone had already taken seats in his Land Rover and Matt was seated firmly in the drivers seat. Shane slumped his shoulders and tossed Matt the keys through the window.  
  
"Move it, Squirt." he said to Shannon, pointing his thumb to the back seat of the car and taking the passengers seat.  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes and climbed next to Adam on the first bench, hastily clipping his seatbelt. "You guys never let me sit up front." he complained.  
  
"Sorry, Shann, but you've gotta be at least THIS tall." Shane laughed, pointing to a spot just above his shoulder.  
  
Shannon glared, "Fuck you, Shane."  
  
"Gladly." Shane smirked.  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes again and sulked back, crossing his arms across his chest. Adam and Jay glanced at each other, trying to hold back laughter. Shannon sure reminded them of one of their friends back home by the name of Kasey; he seemed to enjoy sulking. Adam leaned against the two front seats, "Can I seek the stations?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Matt replied, "Where're we going, Shann?"  
  
"Turn left at the next light." Shannon replied, spirits still low.  
  
Matt did as he was told, turning when Shannon said to, going straight or whatever as well. "Ohhhhh, I know where we are going." Shane stated as they rounded the last turn.  
  
"Where?" Shannon challenged.  
  
"That new movie theatre they just built. The one with the skate park across the street. I've been wanting to go." Shane added when Shannon nodded.  
  
Shannon mumbled something to Jeff that caused him to laugh and Matt nearly miss the turn since Jeff had told Jay and Adam what Shannon had said and they laughed as well. "What're you laughing at?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Jay sputtered, through laughing.  
  
"What?!" Matt asked again as he parked the car and turned around at them.  
  
Shane looked at them, along with CJ, confused looks on their faces until they realized what was said. Absolutely nothing. Shannon whispered to Jeff to laugh hysterically to get Matt flustered. And Jeff in return told Jay and Adam to do as well. Matt's eyes widened as he realized the truth as well.   
  
"Ha ha, guys, very funny." Matt replied, unlocking the doors.  
  
--------------  
  
Adam woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes with his fist and looking around. He realized that he and Adam were in the upstairs room in the bunk beds. He heard the bed above him creak, signalling that Jay was waking up.  
  
"Jay? You up?"  
  
"Yeah...oh, we're here. I forgot." Jay said, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and climbing down the ladder.  
  
"Nice hair, little bro." Adam chuckled, shuffling out of the bed.  
  
"Yours ain't much better." Jay mumbled, running his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to settle it.  
  
Adam and Jay slowly walked into the kitchen of the Helms' house tiredly. Mrs. Helms was cooking on the stove and smiled at them as they walked in. "Morning boys, why don't you take a seat at the table and I'll get you some food."  
  
The two brothers took seats at the table as Shane, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon came in through the outside door.   
  
"Mom, CJ went home earlier this morning, but he wants us to meet him later so we can go out." Shane explained, sitting next to Jay, "Sleep well last night? We didn't hear a peep from you after we all got home last night."  
  
"Jet lag I guess." Jay replied.  
  
"D'you guys wanna come down to the lake with us today? We're going down around noon, cause that's when Marty gets back from karate class."  
  
Adam looked at Jay and shrugged, "Yeah, I think that'd be fun."  
  
"Cool." Shane replied, piling a forkful of eggs in his mouth almost as soon as his plate hit the table, "You might wanna wither bring an extra pair of clothes or something, just in case something happens to your other ones and they get wet. And I get you a towel, too. The lake ain't that far away, maybe half an hour."  
  
Adam and Jay nodded in agreement, starting on their breakfasts as well. After breakfast, Adam and Jay went upstairs to get their extra clothes, while Shane and the others gathered up towels. Afterwards, they all went out to Shane's car.  
  
"Alright, we've gotta stop at the gas staition first to get some food and drinks, then I have to run into Cody's to get the cooler and my paycheck, then we have to stop at the Hardy's so they can tell their day where they are going. By then it'll be eleven or so, we should get to the lake around eleven-fourty. Marty'll be up as soon as he could, but it shouldn't be too much later than when we get there." Shane explained, turning on the ignition and pulling onto the street.  
  
A little more than an hour later, due to Shannon and Jeff arguing at the gas station, Shane pulled off of a dirt trail through the woods and parked in front of a large lake. Shannon and Jeff dashed out of the car quickly, draggin Jay along with them, knowing that Shane was going to tell them to help unpack the car. The water was clearer than any lake that Adam had ever seen and a huge oak tree next to it had a tethered rope tied to the biggest branch. There was also a picnic table where they set down all of their things.  
  
Adam chuckled as he watched his younger brother in the middle of a water fight with Jeff and Shannon. Shane and Matt stripped off their shirts and lit up the camping grill next to the picnic table. Adam handed them the things that they needed, every once in a while looking back to the lake when one of the others shreiked.  
  
"You can go out there with them if you want; you don't need to stay here and help us out." Shane said, noticing Adam glance at the lake again.  
  
"No, it's fine, I'll get in later." Adam said, handing Shane the lighter fluid.  
  
A half an hour later, Matt had joined his brother and friends in the water and Marty had shown up just in time to save Shane from blowing himself up with lighter fluid. Adam had also resulted in joining everyone in the water and, thus, getting pelted in the face with a clump of seaweed by his little brother. Shane called that lunch was done, causing a stampede of everyone from the water running to the picnic table where the condiments were placed.  
  
Sooner than not, everything was seemingly gone except for the napkins and the condiment containers. Marty threw everything away before dragging Shane along with him to the water. After about two or three more hours of swantons out of the tree and belly flops, everyone was drug out of the water and back into the cars; this time, Matt going with Marty since he had to help him with something.  
  
Shannon shivered in his towel as he sat in the back seat with Jay and Jeff. "I think I'm getting hypothermica." he stated.  
  
"Hyprothermia, Shann." Shane corrected, "And no you're not."  
  
"How do YOU know?" Shannon challenged, curling his towel closer to himself.  
  
"You just aren't, okay? It's not even cold outside."  
  
"I'm wet from swimming and there's wind! We're all gonna get sick if y'don't close up all the windows."  
  
"It's too hot to close the windows, Shann. If I close the windows, I'll turn on the air conditioner, then you really will get sick!"  
  
Adam laughed, sticking his hand out of the window and resting it on the sideveiw mirror as they drove back up to Shane's house.   
  
"Shane, would you pull over if I was car sick?" Shannon asked five minutes later.  
  
"Why? Are you gonna throw up?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering." Shannon replied, he, Jeff, and Jay laughing to themselves.  
  
"Crazy assholes." Shane muttered to himself, causing Adam to laugh.  
  
"Shane, turn on the radio!" Jeff called.  
  
Shane reached to the radio and turned it on. Some weird song none of them had heard before was on, so Adam flipped through the stations, nearly forgetting that the stations were different in North Carolina than in Canada.  
  
"Stop!" Jeff shrieked suddenly, causing Shane to stomp on the brakes.  
  
Everyone in the car flew forwards, nearly hitting whatever was in front of them. Jeff, Shannon, and Jay started to laugh as Shane turned quickly in his seat to the back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked, worriedly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Adam. I liked that song." Jeff replied through laughter.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head, starting the car back up.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that. We could have started a car wreck. Four car pile up or something!" Adam laughed, turning up the radio a little bit for Jeff, who started to sing along to it with Shannon and Jay.  
  
Shane pulled into his driveway and parked it, Jeff, Shannon, and Jay immediately getting out and dashing to the basement.  
  
"Looks like they're getting along really well." Adam said, walking with Shane into the house.  
  
"Yeah. Which could either be a good or bad thing." Shane replied, tossing Adam a soda, "I think that Shannon and Jeff wanted to go to a movie tonight, but I'm not sure. You wanna go if we do?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fun."  
  
Adam and Shane plopped on the couch in the living room.  
  
"I don't mean to prod or anything, but does Shannon live here with you?" Adam asked tentively.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I should have explained that to you yesterday. Shannon stays with us A LOT, but he doesn't technically live with us. His parents got divorced when he was six and Shann decided to live with his dad, his brothers are living with his mom. Shann doesn't talk to his mom, they never really were on the same page for some reason. Well, two years ago, Shannon's dad got remarried to this woman named Amanda. He doesn't really get along too well with her either, seeing that she's not too happy that Gil, Shannon's dad, has Shannon living with them.  
  
Anyway, last year, Gil got in a car wreck which paralyzed him from the arms down. Amanda spends ALL of her time at the hospital with Gil since they are going to be able to let Gil out in about four months to live at home. When Amanda isn't home, she's normally out with her friends or working, which leaves Shannon alone and he hates that. So he comes here or he goes to the Hardy's or somewhere. He'll probably get home a lot more after his dad comes home." Shane explained.  
  
"He never goes home?" Adam asked, a bit shocked.  
  
"He does sometimes, his oldest brother goes over once every two or so weeks, normally on a Thursday after he gets out of school and he hangs out with him. Sometimes Amanda stays at home and Shann'll stay with her, or go visit his dad or something."  
  
"That's a -- I don't really know what to say." Adam admitted.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. It's not your deal." Shane said, tossing the remote from hand to hand, "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, there's another shower downstairs if you wanna go take one, too."  
  
Adam nodded and grabbed some clothes, heading downstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n- Thank you to EVERYONE who has been reviewing. YOU ROCK!   
  
IMPORTANT:Mediah mentioned that she could see some good slash in this story and, frankly, I've been thinking a lot about it. I could definately see it, too. I have an urge to write it. But, I need to know what YOU think so I don't write something that will lose me reviewers. If you really don't think you could handle slash in here, or you just don't want it, TELL ME! If you want it, tell me! I need to know berfore I write the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
also, I added Chris Irvine as a North Carolinian, just to make the story a bit more interesting I also changed some age differences. So, CJ is 14, Matt is 16, Jeff is 15, Shane is 16, Matt is 17, Adam is 16, Jay is 15, and Shannon is 14. Sorry, last chapter I put Matt as 14. ooops!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shane ordered a pizza from the waitress and found a table for them to eat at in the eatery area of the game room. Shannon and Jeff had dragged everyone back to that new movie theatre so they could keep playing that dancing game in the arcade. Adam and Shane had run into another one of Shane's friends by the name of Kevin, who helped out at the local grocery store. He was a tall guy with thick, dark hair cut just to his shoulders and wore camoflauge pants in various shades of green along with a blue wife beater.  
  
"Kevin, this is my friend Adam, he's visiting in from Canada since his parents are gone." Shane introduced.  
  
Kevin hung around for a little while longer before he had to leave. He said goodbye to both of them and left. Shane called for Shannon, Jay, and Jeff over to the table as the pizza they had ordered arrived. Jeff grabbed a handfull of napkins, handing some to Jay and Shannon as they wiped their faces of the sweat since they had been playing the dancing game continuously since they had gotten there.  
  
"That's gross." Shane commentated.  
  
"What do you expect?" Jeff asked grabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
After they ate, Shannon and Jeff dashed off to the dancing game again, Jay resulting to sitting with Shane and Adam. A few minutes into their conversation, Shane looked up at the door as someone walked in and he graoned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shit." he mumbled, diverting his eyes back to the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked, glancing around, but not noticing anything.  
  
"Nothing, just don't attract any attention to our table."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, just don't draw attention to us." Shane insisted.  
  
"What is it? Should we leave?" Jay asked.  
  
"No, he'll notice us and that'll only make it worse."  
  
Over in the arcade, Jeff and Shannon hadn't noticed the man walk in since they were so focused on beating their game. Shane glanced at them cautiously, noting that their "friend" who had just walked in wasn't to them yet. Suddenly, though, someone took a seat at their table. Shane jumped, tensing immediately when he realize who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey there, Helms, long time no see."  
  
"Glen. I thought I saw you. What-"  
  
"No time for talk, Helms, who are your new friends? And where are the littler ones?" Glen replied, cutting Shane off.  
  
Shane looked up at the muscular man with short black hair sitting next to him, debating whether or not to justify with an answer and get them into trouble.  
  
"This is Adam and Jay. They're visiting from Canada." he reluctantly replied.  
  
"Ah, blonde Canadains. Y'know, I always heard that Canadains were pretty. Don't get many round these parts. You guys gonna be here long?" Glen asked, reaching forward to take a strand of Adam's hair in his hand.  
  
Adam tensed, not knowing who this guy was and not getting a good vibe from him either, "Um, we're staying for-"  
  
Adam noticed Shane stiffly shaking his head, "We'll be here for a a week or two."  
  
"Helms, you never answered my other question." Glen replied, seemingly losing interest in the two blondes before him.  
  
"Shannon and Jeff didn't come with us this time."  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Helms. I know you don't go anywhere without those two twinks."  
  
"They aren't twinks, Glen, and you know it."  
  
"Just tell me where they are. I need to have a talk with the little one."  
  
"They've got names, Glen. And I'm tellin' you that they ain't here with us."  
  
"I'm telling you, Helms, don't fuck with me."  
  
"They aren't here, Glen."  
  
Glen slammed his hand on the table, causing it to scoot over an inch or so.   
  
"Fine then!" he growled, getting up from his seat, "Whatever. I know they're here, even if you're lyin' ta me. I'll just wait till I see'em next time."  
  
Glen stormed from the arcade/eatery in a huff. Shane sighed in relief.   
  
"Who was that?" Adam asked once Glen was out of sight.  
  
"It's no one. Well, no one important. Let's go before he decides to come back. I know he will. Shannon, Jeff, come on, we're leaving."  
  
Shane put the money for their pizza on the table and urgently waved the two blondes in teh arcade over.  
  
Shannon and Jeff quickly finished their game and followed the others to the car. "What's up? Why we leaving so suddenly?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's getting late." Shane replied, starting up the engine and driving off back to the house.  
  
"What time is it? Don't seem so late to me." Shannon replied, trying to check his watch in the dark.  
  
"It's nearly eleven thirty." Shane replied, lighting upt he dashboard clock.  
  
Shane parked in The Hardy's driveway some fifteen minutes to let Jeff out. Jeff hobbled back into his house, his feet extremely worn from all the dancing he had done in the past few hours or so. Shane pulled into his driveway a few minutes later and hastily put his keys back on the rack before they all headed downstairs. Shannon plopped down on the couch, immediately falling asleep.  
  
"Didn't know he was that tired!" Jay joked.  
  
"Can never tell with him. Are y'all gonna crash down here tonight or head back upstairs? I can get you the air matresses if you want." Shane asked.  
  
"I can sleep in this chair, Jay can take the air matress. We'll crash down here for the night." Adam said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, jet lag setting in once more even through the second day.  
  
Shane helped them set up the matress, and covered up Shannon with a light blanket. He gave them blankets and everything before trodding off to his bedroom. "Y'all can watch t.v or whatever. I'll be back here if you need anything." he called before kicking his door shut tiredly.  
  
Jay turned the television on to some movie channel. "Interesting day." he stated, settling on the matress he had just blown up.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it was."  
  
"I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now."  
  
"Dunno. Maybe they'll write us soon." Adam murmured.  
  
"I hope so." Jay replied.  
  
"Don't stay up thinking about it. Get some sleep, you don't wanna be tired on our trip here." Adam yawned.  
  
Jay settled into his bag. "Night."  
  
Adam and Jay fell asleep, Shannon Moore sitting up tiredly a few minutes later for no apparent reason. He glanced around and noticed that they were sleeping on the floor. He slowly slipped off the couch, planning on not waking them up as he went to get a drink of water from the fridge. Shannon grabbed his glass that he had put in the freezer the other day and filled it with tap water, taking a seat at the table that was in the kitchen table.   
  
Shannon looked up suddenly as the refridgeratior door was opened again. This time, it was by Jay. Jay smiled and grabbed a water bottle that he had put into here that morning.  
  
"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Shannon asked, spinning his glass a little bit to make the water spin in a hurricane-type fashion.  
  
"No. I couldn't really get to sleep." Jay replied, taking a seat across from the younger blonde.  
  
"Oh. Do you wanna take my couch? I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor. Or in the bedroom with Shane if your brother wants the matress."  
  
"No, that's alright. I'm fine where I am. I think it's just cause this is a different place for me. I've never been outside of Canada before."  
  
"I see. I haven't been too far outside of North Carolina. I've been to South Carolina and Virginia. Then, one time I went to Florida with the Hardys. But other than that, I'm basically stuck here."  
  
Jay nodded in agreement, slowly sipping at his water. "You've lived here all your life?"  
  
"I was born in Asheborro. My mom moved us here when I was five for a job she got at the newspaper." Shannon explained.  
  
He finished off his glass of water and put it in the sink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned back to Jay, who was putting his bottle back in the fridge.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get back to bed. You sure you don't want my couch?"  
  
"I'm sure. You keep it." Jay said, following Shannon out to the living room and climbing into the bed he was made.  
  
"Alright. If you change your mind and can't get to sleep down there, you can wake me up. I might get a little pissy, but I really don't mind cause I'm just tired. I'd go sleep with Shane."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Jay yawned, as well.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ain't too long or anything, but I've gotta know about the Important Note before I write any more! R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n- I'm so sorry Melissa, but I just had to write this as a CUTE slash. It won't be overboard like...y'know.... it'll just be a hug here and there or something of that sort. And thanks for the idea, HardyGirl162004, I'll add it in. Y'all gave me lots of good pairs, but one really stood out in my mind, so that's what I'll use. Thanks for the reviews again! 16!!  
  
Also, if anyone needs to CONTACT me, like if you have an idea or something, my yahoo messenger name is shannonfan2003. I love to hear your ideas!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining in his face. He looked around the room and noticed that Jay had, consequencely, slipped a bit off of the chair and was definately about to land on his head if he moved. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, getting up to start folding his blanket. A few minutes later, he heard the door open and clang shut behind some one. Shane walked over and looked around, his eyes obviously shining with concern when Adam caught them for a split second.  
  
Shane continued to look araound the house for a few minutes before slumping his shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked, tossing his blanket back onto the chair.  
  
"Shannon's gone. Matt said that Jeff and him left a little while ago when I went to their house. I checked everywhere, they aren't at Shann's house, the store, the mall, anywhere. I thought they might have come back here, but they haven't from what I can see." Shane said, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"They can't drive yet, can they?"  
  
"No, not yet. They get up and leave all of the time, but they normally tell someone."  
  
"Yeah, I get what you're talking about." Adam replied.  
  
"I mean, I know that they probably won't get, like, kidnapped, you know. This city only has 215 people. But, there are some weirdo's here."  
  
"What's goin' on?" Jay asked, awoken by the noise of their talking.  
  
"Shannon and Jeff have taken off and Matt and I can't find them." Shane answered, taking Adam's blanket and putting it in the back room, "Did he say anything to any of you guys last night or something?"  
  
"Nope. Not to me." Adam said.  
  
"I talked to Shannon last night, but he didn't say anything." Jay stated, taking his water bottle from the fridge again.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut again. Shannon came in, his eyes diverted to the floor. He was so distracted by something that he crashed into Shane, who had gotten up from the couch. Shannon nearly fell to the floor, but he caught himself. He looked up at Shane before quickly looking back down. Shane caught Shannon's face in his palm and looked him over.  
  
"Shann, what happened? Jay, can you get me a wash rag?" Shane asked, turning Shannon's cheek to him.  
  
"Ran into Glen in town. He said I blew him off yesterday and had you covering for him."  
  
Shane and Shannon took seats on the couch and Shane took the wash rag from jay, carefully cleaning the blood from Shannon's busted lip. "He's such an asshole." he stated to the blonde. Shannon nodded in agreement and pulled away from Shane.  
  
"He wants to see you later." Shannon said, getting up to put the wash rag in the laundry room.  
  
"Well he can screw off. I don't want to see him."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but what's this whole story with this Glen guy." Adam asked.  
  
"Glen is just some stupid bully. He used to be a friend of mine. See, he doesn't like Cj or Marty, and he loves to pick on Shannon and Jeff. He's just really....strange. I think he got upset cuase his parents got divorced. Don't know exactly, though. He makes a habit out of terrorizing guys smaller than him if they don't go and "hang out" with him. He takes special favour to Jeff and Shann cause they are my friends, I think. Likes to smack them around a bit."  
  
Shannon scaffed from the back room, "A bit my ass."  
  
"Well, why don't you guys do anything about it?" Adam asked.  
  
"Glen's dad is the police chief and he absolutely insists that his "little boy" is completely innocent of everything."  
  
"That sucks. So there's nothing you can do about it?" Jay asked as Shannon walked back into the room.  
  
"Nope." Shannon said, falling heavily on the couch next to Shane and taking the remote in hand. He glanced at his clock, "11:30, nothings ever on at 11:30."  
  
"Then let's go somewhere." Shane said, obviously.  
  
"After running around trying to get rid of Glen for the past three hours, I think I'm gonna stay here. You can go. I am staying to rest. Maybe in an hour or two."  
  
"Where were you?" Adam asked as Shannon stretched out on the couch, "Shane said he went looking all over for you."  
  
"I was running most of the time! But, me and Jeff went down to the dock to help out some of the guys. Sorry I didn't tell anyone, we had to really hurry cause the boats came in earlier than expected. I ment to call you guys, but I got distracted, y'know."  
  
Shane and the others laughed. "You wouldn't mind if me, Adam, Matt and Marty go out to see Amy for a while? She wanted someone to help her out with her shed and stuff."  
  
"That's fine. I'll just hang out with Jay!" Shannon said, yawning, "That okay with you, Jay? Hang out with me for a while?"  
  
"Yeah..yeah, that's fine. Fine." Jay said, quickly.  
  
"Well, alright then. Um, we should be back in around four or five hours."  
  
"Oh, and Jeff wanted to know if you guys are gonna go stay at his house with me tonight." Shannon said as Shane and Adam headed out the door.  
  
"Maybe, we'll think about it." Shane said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Shannon sighed and stretched out farther on the couch. Jay kept seated in his chair, glancing at Shannon every once in a while. Every once in a while Shannon would look up and catch his gaze, smiling soflty or smirking a bit. Jay would breifly smile back before studying the t.v again. Shannon scooted down farther on the couch and patted a spot above his head.  
  
"Do you wanna sit up here with me? You can see the t.v a lot better and it's kinda lonely over here by myself."  
  
Jay bit his lip, thinking for a second before he got up and took a seat on the first cushion of the couch.  
  
"Thanks." he said, placing a pillow against his chest and trying to avoid the feeling of Shannon looking at him.  
  
Finally Shannon's eyes fell away from him and he curled against himself. Soon, Shannon had fallen asleep. His hair brushed lightly against Jay's arm as Shannon leaned against his leg. Jay felt goosebumps rise on his arms. What the hell was this feeling he was getting? He hardly knew this guy and he was getting butterflies in his stomach! He didn't even know if Shannon felt the same way as he did about guys! Jay jumped as Shannon sat up about an hour and a half later, leaning against Jay's arm momentarily.  
  
"Mmm, I fell asleep?" Shannon asked groggily.  
  
"Just for a little."   
  
"Did I keep you here? Annoy you or something like that? I didn't hit you did I?"  
  
"No, it's fine. I just watched t.v for a bit."  
  
"The guys come back? They call or something?"  
  
"No, not yet. It's only been about an hour and a half."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Shannon groaned and hoisted himself up from the couch and to the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Shane and Adam had swung by Marty's house to seen if he was going to go to their friend Amy's house, but Marty had to stay home because he had gotten home past curfew the night before. Shane had said that they had to drive a bit up-state to get to the girls house, but it wouldn't be too long.   
  
"How do you know this girl?" Adam asked, turning down the radio.  
  
"Um, Jeff and I met her a little while back when she was doing a competition in the some fed-"  
  
"Fed?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that. All of us guys are in our own wrestling federation called TWF. Teenage Wrestling Federation. Amy was in a different federation that was working at the same show as we were and we talked to her after the show. Been friends ever since. We dated for a while, but we decided to put it off for a bit. Y'know, cause of us working together and stuff."  
  
"Ah." Adam understood as they pulled into a gravel driveway.   
  
He looked around the place as Shane pulled back out of the driveway cause he had pulled in slanted. Then, his eyes stopped. There in front of him stood the most gorgeous looking girl that he had ever seen in his life. Shane pulled back in the drive and parked his car. He waved to the girl who was watering the flowers by a tree up the drive.  
  
"Alright! That's Amy. Let's go. I think we're painting and fizing up her shed today."  
  
Adam and Shane got out of the car and over to Amy, who wiped her hands on her jean shorts and smiled at them. "Morning, Shane. I've been waiting for you. Where's Marty?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Amy, this is Adam, Adam, this is Amy. He and his brother Jay are spending the summer here from Canada. Marty's grounded for breaking curfew again."  
  
"Oh, well. it's real nice to meet you, Adam. I hope you don't think we're too weird here." Amy said, extending her hand.  
  
Adam some how found movement in his hand and shook the pretty brunette's. "H-hi." he managed, "Um, yeah...um, I mean, no, it's not too weird here."  
  
"Well, um, today I just wanted to strip the old paint from my shed and paint over it with a new blue colour. Shann and Jeff want to come up some time and they are going to do some designs on it, so we just have to do the base and stuff. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
Amy led Shane and Adam to her backyard and all the way to the very back where a small shed was. It was painted red and the door had 'Lita' written in spirally gold letters. Amy proudly showcased it by running her hand beneath it.  
  
"Isn't that great? That's the name I plan to use in the professional wrestling world. It obviously looked better when it was new. This time, I got the glaze stuff to put over the paint so it won't peel too quickly and it looks better for longer." Amy said.  
  
She opened the door to reveal that it was set up like a miniature working studio. A large desk was built against the wall in the back with a wooden stool was set at it. A large amount of wite and writing paper was set at it and a plush chair was set a little away from it that definately looked more comfortable.  
  
"I love this place. It's where I come to draw and to work on my wrestling things." Amy explained, grabbing the paint and the brushes from her floor.  
  
Adam could hardly keep his eyes off of the slender brunette as they painted the shed and worked on it for an hour and a half. Shane noticed that he was looking at her and could hardly keep a smile from his face, just in case Adam looked his way. When they were finished, Amy invited them into the house for a glass of water or a soda, but Shane explained that Shann and Jay were at home and, to be honest, he was worried about them. If these two were getting alone, Shannon would definately put an impact on Jay and make him crazy.  
  
Who knew what they would do. Shane knew that leaving Shannon alone with a fresh new mind would be a bad idea and cause Shannon to convince Jay to do something that they shouldn't, like TP'ing a house or something of that sort. Shane said goodbye, practically having to pry Adam away from the house. Amy watched from a crack through a kitchen window curtain. That Adam guy was hot!!  
  
------------  
  
A/N- Please read and review! I hope that you guys like this! And very good luck to those of you who are caught in the black out or know someone who is. My cousin is up there and he is probably freaking out cause he is such an electronics geek! 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n-Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this story. I am going to be going away for a little while because I have a string of doctors appointments coming up for my knee. It SUCKS! I'll probably resume posting on Tuesday or so.  
  
Also, if anyone needs to CONTACT me, like if you have an idea or something you can either post it here or AIM me at shannonfan2003. I love to hear your ideas!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
I don't know if I've done the days or anything or not, but today will be Sunday in the story  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam continued to stgare out of the window as they drove down the street. Shane smirked and laughed a little bit, "Like her?"  
  
"Huh? What?" ADam asked, snapping out of his thoughts and finally turning away from the window.  
  
"I asked if you liked her."  
  
"She IS pretty hot." Adam admitted.  
  
"Yeah, she is. I think she likes you, man."  
  
"Really? You really think so?"  
  
"Well, I saw the way she was looking at you every once in a while. And I definately saw you were looking at her."  
  
"Well, what do you think I should do? I mean, I'll be leaving at the end of the summer and she'll still live here. And what if she doesn't really like me?" Adam asked, suddenly worried about his little crush.  
  
"First of all, you've actually got to get to know her. Amy is definately not a girl who will hook up with anyone. She's gotta know you. We'll visit and she'll come over and stuff like that. And I think that if you do hook up, you'll be able to break it off with no hard feelings and stuff. She undestands these things."  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Meanwhile, Amy continued to think about the crush that SHE was developing on the cute blonde. Didn't Shane mention that Adam was just visiting her from Canada with his brother? How could she get this cute blonde to hang out with her even more? Especially without all of her other friends hanging around with them at the same time. But....what if he doesn't like her?  
  
Amy quickly went to her bedroom and picked up her phone, dialing the number of her friend Trish, who was staying with family in a small city not too far from her house with her friend Molly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Molly? It's Amy." Amy greeted.  
  
"Oh hi! What's up?"  
  
"I've got a minor problem. Or, major problem, I haven't decided yet. You think that you and Trish can come down here tonight? The Hardy's are having their weekend cook out."  
  
Amy could hear Molly talking to Trish in the background, talking it all over. A few seconds later, Molly picked the phone back up again. "Trish says it's cool. She also says to ask if there will be any hot guys there."  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to find that out for yourself! Actually, that's kinda part of the problem. See, there's a hot guy there I just met and I don't know what to do. He's here visiting from Canada. I'll explain it all when you guys get here."  
  
"When can we come?"  
  
"As soon as possible. My parents are out of town for the day, so..."  
  
"Alright. We'll get there soon. I wanna hear all about this hot guy!" Molly said, excitedly.  
  
"See ya."   
  
Amy hung up her phone and flopped on her bed, sighing.   
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
Shane and Adam climbed out of the car, walking over to Shannon and Jay, who were playing basketball at the top of the driveway. Jaime was painting on the side of the garage, as well since she didn't have to go to work, and Gregory was working on a car in the garage. Shannon shot a three pointer and started to taunt Jay.  
  
"Hey guys. You been here all day?" Shane asked.  
  
"No. We went out to the soccer feild and watched for a little while. Then we just walked around town. How was Amy? Is she coming to the cookout tonight?" Shannon asked, placing the basketball steadily under an arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's coming. And I think that her two friends are coming, too, they came here two days ago, but not possitive."  
  
  
  
Shane grabbed the basketball from Shannon and took a shot at the hoop, swishing it easily before tossing it to Adam. Adam shot it as well, and missed, leading to a 14-16 basketball game starting up. After Shane and Adam beat Shannon and Jay, they headed downstairs to get cleaned up since the cookout would be soon. Shannon nervous and excitedly bounced on the couch when he was finished dressing as he was waiting for the others to get finished. He really wanted to leave! He NEEDED to talk to Jeff about what he was thinking about Jay.  
  
Finally, everyone was finished getting ready. Shannon grabbed Shane by the wrist and dragged him out to his car. Gregory and Jaime were getting into their's as well. Shannon quickly ran from the car as they all pulled up a but down the street from The Hardy's house. Shannon had to look aroujnd for a few minutes through all of the people since the whole neighborhood and more come every weekend for a cook out. Finally he saw Jeff and ran over to him, leading him to where the rest of them were.  
  
Shane and ADam had found Amy, her two friends, Chris, Marty, Matt, his girlfriend, Jason, Christian, and Joey when Shannon and Jeff came over.   
  
"Shann and I are gonna head up to the clubhouse, you wanna come?" Jeff asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and Jeff and Shannon ran of to the woods with the others following behind. They always went to the clubhouse at some point during the nights of the cookouts. Halfway through the woods, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon had built a clubhouse for all of them to hang out in. It was very spacious and had everything they thought they could need up there. An engergy boz was in the corner where they had plugged in a refridgerator and a cooler. A heater sat at the side of it incase it got too cold.  
  
Multicolour beenbags were strewn around. There was a table in the middle of the room with a radio on it so they could listen to it during the night. There was also a medium sized television set up on a stand on the far wall so they could watch wrestling or review their tapes. Shannon and Jeff hurried up the wooden ladder and through the wooden door as the other climbed up, more slowly. Shannon plopped on a bright orange bean bag, Jeff on his purple one as they all piled in. There was enough room in the clubhouse for everyone to settle comfortabley with room to spare.  
  
"Guys, these are my friends, Trish and Molly. Trish is from Canada, too. Molly is from Minnisota. They're staying here this summer, too, with some of Trish's family." Amy said, introducing her friends to the others, "This is Matt, his girlfriend Allie, Jeff, Marty, Jason, Shannon, Chris, Christian, Joey, Adam, and Jay."  
  
"Hi." Tirsh said, shying a bit away from Joey, who she was sitting by. She immediately leaned over to Molly, "They're so hot!!"  
  
"Hi guys." Molly also replied, "Yeah they are!!" she whispered back.  
  
The others all resounded with a chorus of hellos and hi's, and other greetings. Including some weird word that Jeff and Shannon had made up. Shane lifted a tape from a drawer and waved it before tossing it to Amy.  
  
"Recorded it the other day when you were out of town." Shane explained.  
  
"Wait!!" Shannon cried, standing up, nearly falling over his bean bag, "I gotta talk to Jeffy. Outside."  
  
"You don't want to watch the tape?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. Already watched it. Come on, Jeff."  
  
Shannon quickly dragged Jeff outside the window to where a large branch was directly above them. They climbed up to it since it was just far enough away from the others so they wouldn't hear their conversation. Shannon waited until he saw them put their latest wrestling tape in the vcr before turning to Jeff.  
  
"I gotta tell you what happened this morning. You know how Shane and Adam went to Amy's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I was really tired from running around this morning that I stayed at home. Jay stayed with me. He came and sat on the couch with me and I fell asleep. He wrapped his arm around me when he thought I was asleep, but then took it off quickly. When I woke up, he looked so cute, like he was trying to hide something. I think he's falling for me, Jeff."  
  
"Why do you sound so upset, Shann? That's great!"  
  
"I don't know, Jeff. I haven't been with anyone since I broke up with Scott. I thought I was over it, but...I don't know. What do I do?"  
  
"I think you go for it. You need someone new."  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm not over Scott?"  
  
"No, I know that you are over me, you're just scared of being in another relationship after you guys broke up. You remember why you guys broke up, and that's why you're afraid of getting in another one."  
  
Shannon thought for a minute.  
  
~_~ Flashback ~_~  
  
Shannon and Scott turned around as someone tapped Shannon on the shoulder.   
  
They immediately let go of their hand-holding as they noticed that Glen Sharpe  
  
(a/n- the same Glen as before) was standing there in front of them, a wicked  
  
look on his face.  
  
"What's this, Little Thing?" Glen asked Shannon, smirking, "A romance that I'm   
  
in on?"  
  
"What do you want, Glen?" Shannon glared.  
  
"What? Do you not remember what I told you a while back?" Glen asked.  
  
Shannon looked at the ground an bit his lip timidly, "I told you that I didn't want  
  
to be a part of it, Glen. I don't want to go out with you or your friends. I know   
  
where that all leads."  
  
"Then why are you with Scott?" Glen remarked snidely.  
  
Shannon's eyes snapped open, "What?"  
  
"I asked you why you are with Scott."  
  
"I'm with Scott because I've been with Scott for two years, ever since I was eleven."  
  
Glen smirked more broadly as he looked at the thirteen year old, then up to the 15 yr  
  
old one who was standing next to him. Scott darted his eyes away from Glen nervously  
  
as Shannon reached for his his hand again. He made an excuse to not hold the blondes  
  
hand by running his hand through his hair, then putting it in his pocket.  
  
"I meant, why are you with Scott if you don't want to go with my friends." Glen asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your friends all either date you or each other. Scott is   
  
dating me and he doesn't sleep around with people like you guys do. He's not a slut."  
  
Shannon tensed as Glen ran his hand over Scott's arm, before running it over Shannon's  
  
cheek, then cupping his chin in his palm. "There are obviously things that your Scotty has  
  
not told you." Glen said.  
  
~_~ End of flashback ~_~  
  
Shannon looked at Jeff quickly and bit his lip. Jeff gave his smaller friend a hug, "You'll figure out what to do. Now lets go and catch our match."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/N- Alright. All for now! r&r! 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n-Yay! I'm back a little sooner than expected! I went to my doctor last night and he says that I'll probably be healed up in four to five months! They origionally said six! "My Daddy ain't a ho, he's a pediatrician, there's a difference!!" Man, Christian is so funny! I found that tape last night as well. Hair vs Hair match tonight! Yay!  
  
AND, if anyone has any ideas on what kind of story I should write next, I'd love it if you told me. I want to get started on my next story cause I'm gonna start planning how I'm gonna end this one.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later --Thursday  
  
Adam, Shane, and Jay walked up the walk to Amy's house about a week and a half later. Amy, Trish, and Molly had spent the last week and a half upstate in Raleigh, while the boys had spent it helping out Gregory and a few others with random work that Shane normally did during that time in the summer. Jeff and Matt were hanging out with their father for the day while Shannon's brother had come into town earlier that week so none of those boys had joined the others to Amy's house that day.  
  
Mrs. Dumas pulled open the door for the guys after they knocked and they all met Amy, Trish, and Molly in the rec room. Trish fought herself from blushing as Jay sat next to her, and Amy could hardly contain her excitement as Adam seatted himself by her. As for Molly, she was perfectly content sitting between Shane and Adam.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Shane asked, noticing on a clock that it was only nearing 3:30 pm.  
  
"Um....I don't know. There's a fair a that we could go to later on if you wanted. Shann's at with his brother today and Jeff and Matt are with their dad, so I don't think anyone'll be calling or expecting us home." Amy said, remembering the phone conversation that they had had that previous night.  
  
"Well, do you wanna go?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trish admitted.  
  
-----  
  
Trish looked around the fairgrounds and gasped when she saw her favourite ride, The Salt and Pepper Shaker. She took a dare and turned to Jay. "Do you want to go on the Salt and Pepper Shaker with me?" she asked.  
  
Although Amy had told Trish that morning that Adam had claimed that Jason was "swinging for the other team" so to say, Trish figured that it was definatley not a factor, she just wanted to get to know this guy. Maybe Adam and Amy were wrong. Jay looked at Trish directly in her eyes. She could tell that he was thinking something, but she couldn't tell what.  
  
"Sure." He finally said.  
  
"Do you want to go on a ride with me, Shane?" Molly asked, knowing that Amy really wanted to be alone with Adam and was begging for any chance to be alone with him.  
  
Shane caught Adam's begging looks as well and grabbed Molly's hand, to take her on a tour of the park, "That sounds great to me."  
  
Amy slid her foot out in front of her, drawing an upside down rainbow in the sand with her toe.   
  
"So, uhm..." the two both started at the same time. They both laughed nervously.  
  
"You go ahead, I can wait to talk." Adam said, stepping back a bit timidly.  
  
"Um, since everyone else has taken off, I wanted to know if you might go on the Ferris Wheel with me. It's my favourite ride."  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I like the Ferris Wheel, too." Adam laughed again timidly.  
  
When they got to the Ferris Wheel, Adam helped Amy into the seat of the cage and took a seat next to her. Amy turned her head to keep Adam from seeing her blush, shivering a bit as his arm brushed against hers. Adam grinned at her shyly as the ride started up. Amy glanced out of the ride cart to the ground below.  
  
"This one's a pretty big one. Pretty high up." she said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
"It's probably the biggest one they've put up here."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Adam fiddled around with his fingers and shifted a bit. The uncomfortable silence had fallen over them and neither of them seemed to find anything interesting to say.  
  
"So, um, Shane told me that you wrestled?" Adam asked finally.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Amy said, perking up.  
  
"I watch on t.v a lot. Do you wrestle like the pro's do?"  
  
"Yeah. Most of the time.Some times I just valet."  
  
"Do you wrestle with Matt and them?"  
  
"Sometimes. I am also in another federation, it's all girls."  
  
"Wow." Adam replied, honestly impressed, "That must be fun. To be in a federation. I want to be a professional wrestler when I get older. I am going to enter a few contests when I get back home."  
  
"That's always fun." Amy said, getting the last words in before the ride stopped.  
  
Adam helped her out of the ride again, "Where do you want to go know?"  
  
"Let's call Shane first and see where everyone should meet later." Amy said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Shane's number. They set it up for everyone to meet in the eatery part of the fair in an hour since it was getting dark outside; nearing 7:30 at the time. Amy looked around the grounds and, after seeing Molly and Shane on the Tarantula and Trish and Jay on the Scrambler, she decided that they should go on the Elevator.  
  
Adam tensed a bit as the worker of the ride strapped Amy and him in. he really didn't want to go on this ride, he was seriously afraid of heights, but since Amy wanted to go on it, he did as well. The ride didn't end fast enough and he wobbily tried to walk to a bench and sit down. Amy giggled and helped him to a seat.  
  
"Maybe I should have picked a better ride for you to go on!"  
  
Amy and Adam waited until 8:20 before they started to head all the way across the park to where they would meet up with the others. Adam was still a bit dizzy, and Amy was somewhat scared that he would throw up from the food smell and dizziness. But all was fine and they soon piled into the cars they had taken, the girls in Amy's to her house, and the guys in Shane's to his.  
  
Jay had fallen asleep in the back of the car on the way home as it was at least a two and a half hour ride and, also during that time, it had also started to rain. About a quarter of the way home, Shane's parents had called saying that they had to leave to go take care of Gregory's mother, who had just gotten home from a trip and was sick. They said to just not make a mess and try to get to sleep before four in the morning and that they would be home as soon as they could tomorrow.  
  
Shane pulled into the driveway, the rain pattering harshly against the windows, making it hard to see.  
  
"What's that?" Adam asked, pointing across Shane to the porch.  
  
Shane squinted his eyes, "I don't know. I can't tell."  
  
Adam stirred Jay awake and pulled his jacket over his head in a pathetic attempt to keep the rain from soaking his clothes as they headed out of the car. Shane still had to squint to see through the heavy rain towards the porch. It sort of looked like a person. Shane, Adam, and Jay walked over, Jay slower than the rest since he was still tired. Shane gasped and headed straight over to the bundle on the porch. It was a person. It was Shannon. Jay noticed and immediately ran over.  
  
Shane shook Shannon's shoulders lightly since it seemed that the small blonde had fallen asleep. Shannon blinked a few times to get his eye sight cleared before focusing on Shane. "You home so soon?" he asked groggily.  
  
"We've been gone since about noon this morning, Shann, what are you doing out here. You're gonna freeze to death in this rain." Shane said quietly, helping Shannon into sitting position.  
  
"I haven't really been having the greatest past couple weeks."   
  
"You ran into Glen again?"  
  
"Scott." Shannon replied.  
  
Shane's mouth parted silently in realization as the name hit him. Shane had heard a lot about Scott from Jeff, Shannon, others, and from personal experiences. And from what he's heard, this Scott was an asshole. He remembered how heart broken Shannon was after he had found out that Scott was part of Glen's closenit group and was just using him. Shannon had come really close to killing himself and Shane had witnessed it up close. He was even there that night when his own parents found out that Shannon had been cutting himself; he had driven with them to the hospital.  
  
"What happened? Was it today or the oth- when?" Shane stuttered.  
  
"My brother never came into town. He's not coming for a while since he's got to be heading back up to college. I've been with Scott. I met up with him last Wendesday cause he asked me to meet him. I couldn't say no. He asked me to go with him to a movie that night. But I said no. He kept bugging and bugging me, so I finally said that I would go and we went on Monday.I don't know how I could have been so stupid! He told me that he loved me and that he never meant to hurt me like he did and he wanted to get with me. I don't know what I was thinking, but..."  
  
"You got back together with him, didn't you."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Then he asked me to come to the skate park with him this afternoon, that's why I said I couldn't go with you guys. He brought me out there and a bunch of his and Glen's friends were there and they tried to get me to go somewhere with them. I said no, they kept pestering me. I kept syaing no, but they jsut wouldn't stop. I guess Scott got angry cause he called me a faggot and told me that I was a useless skank. Then his knocked me in the gut and I hit my head on the wall and knocked myself out. He kicked me and woke me up, then he yelled at me for "doing this shit" and said that he never wanted to see me again. I-I don't...I c-can't... it hurts so bad Shane. I don't know if I can g-go through it all again."  
  
Shannon curled into Shane's chest, shaking from teh cold and the tears that started to fall down his face. Shane patted him carefully on the back, "Do you feel alright? Head ache? Were you bleeding? Did he hurt you anywhere else?"  
  
"I'm just a bit dizzy. I tried to sleep it off. I didn't bleed or anything, I guess I didn't hit the wall too hard." Shannon replied quietly.  
  
"Come on, let's get you in the house."   
  
Shane hoisted himself up before helping Shannon up. Shannon moaned softly as he got dizzy from getting up so fast; passing out quickly and falling into Shane's arms. Adam ran over, as did Jay. Shane hosted the small blonde into his arms, following Jay and Adam into the house. Shane placed Shannon on the air matress as Adam got him a blanket. Jay fought to find his breath. He didn't even know this Scott guy but he really really hated him. Something inside his made his blood boil. Jay shivered as he covered Shannon up. Uh, what was this!?! Jay asked himself. Was he really falling for Shannon?  
  
---------  
  
I know it's not that long, but I have to figure out some way to hook these two guys up and also Adam and Amy. I have Adam and Amy's finished, but I need an idea for Shannon and Jay. If you have any, please tell me. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Eeee! Mediah! You are my favourite favourite favourite reviewer! (TP'ing means toilet papering, btw. I've been meaning to post that 4 ya) It's not that I don't like all of my other GREAT reviewers, Mediah just sticks out for me. She reminds me a lot of me! She and I *think* a lot alike (and yes, that is a hint) You guys ALL rock my socks! (yeah, I'm a loser, I know)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- - - - - -  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
chapter eight (why did chapter five get the most reviews? did you like it more or something? I'm confuzzled!)  
  
- - - - -- -- -- -- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
Jay had fallen asleep that last night while Shane and Adam were rushing around the house. Shane was really really pissed about what had happened to Shannon and Adam was trying to calm him down before he blew a gasket. Eventually, though, they had calmed down and Adam crashed upstairs. Jay had taken the air couch and Adam didn't really feel like sleeping in the chair again. The first thing that Jay noticed when he woke up was Shannon sleeping on the air mattress; the second was a note on the table.  
  
Jay tiredly went over and picked it up, it had to have been in Shane's writing cause it wasn't Adam's, but that didn't matter. Jay read it to himself:  
  
'Jay (and Shannon if he's up when you get this),  
  
Adam and I went back out to Amy's cause Adam wants to see her. (he's got a crush on her, I know it!) Also, Trish and Molly (is it?) wanted a tour and Amy just couldn't go on her own with them. Why, I don't know. I think it might be because she plans to drag Adam off with her to "be alone".   
  
Anyways, If Shannon needs something, could you help him out? Thanks ahead of time. (Ha, now you have to do it!) Alright, Shane says to remind you not to burn the house down, cause knowing Shannon, he might. Please, Please PLEASE make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. Cause we know him and have seen him depressed. It ain't pretty, he can try some pretty horrible stuff.  
  
I know this might be a bit too much to handle, but don't worry. Just call me on my cell phone if you need anything. My number is on the fridge. And remember, you have to be stern with Shannon, then he'll listen.  
  
Shane'  
  
Jay placed the note back down as Shannon began to wake up. Shannon groaned and rolled over, noticing Jay sitting there in a seat not too far from him. Jay smiled at him softly, but Shannon didn't smile back, he just kind of looked back sadly. "Morning." he mumbled.  
  
"Morning. You hungry? I am."  
  
"No. I'm not hungry. I'm not happy. I'm not in love with anyone. I don't have a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend. I don't have anything. I'm not anything." Shannon said, more to himself than to Jay.  
  
Jay chose to ignore what Shannon said and headed into the kitchen to see if he could find some food that he felt like eating. "Um, Shann, there are some waffles. Want me to make one or two for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jay put an extra waffle in the toaster, incase this is what Shane meant about being stern. He needed to eat, too, right? It was a few minutes before Jay heard anything from Shannon again.  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jay asked, peaking his head around the kitchenette door.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone like me?"  
  
If it was possible to literally feel your heart shred into a million teeny tiny peices, Jay could have sworn it happened to him at the question Shannon had just asked. His voice was lost sounding where as it made it wound lonely and lost. Jay left the waffles on the table and took a seat on the couch next to Shannon. Shannon leaned up against Jay's chest, spreading out over the end of the couch.  
  
"What do you mean, Shannon? I like you."  
  
Shannon sniffled and Jay knew he had begun crying, "You hardly know me."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't like you. I've seen you an awful lot in the last three or so weeks. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't like you."  
  
"You're only here cause Shane told you to stay."  
  
"No, no no no. I would have stayed anyways. I like to hang out with you!"  
  
Shannon curled closer to Jay's chest, "Then, why doesn't anyone else?"  
  
Jay's breath shortened, "People like you, Shannon! What about Matt and Shane and Amy and Jeff and all of those guys."  
  
"They just feel sorry for me, I know it."  
  
"Shannon, trust me, they wouldn't have put up with you for so long if they didn't really like you."  
  
"These guys are good at acting, Jay, that's half of wrestling."  
  
"I don't think so, I think they really care about you. I see the protective ways they look at you, I also see the happiness in their eyes when you're around."  
  
"They're sick of me. I've been around them too much."   
  
"No, Shannon. They like you just as you are; around them a lot or not. I wish I had friends like that. You've just been through some hard times."  
  
"I don't know if I could go through this all again." Shannon whispered.  
  
"I think you can get through this, Shannon, you did once already, right?"  
  
"It's harder the second time. I thought he really loved me again. I trusted him last time, I thought he changed, then he just stabbed me in the back again."  
  
"I know, Shannon."  
  
"I don't think you do, Jay."  
  
"I think I can guess, at least."  
  
"It's the most pain you can ever feel. It hurts so bad I could just die. It feels like he took my heart out with his bare hands and stabbed it a million times with a knife. Why doesn't anyone love me, Jay? Why can't I just find someone who loves and isn't just trying to use me?"  
  
"Shannon, look at me." Jay said, lifting Shannon's face to his, "People love you. Shane loves you, Matt loves you, Jeff loves you. I love you."  
  
Before Jay could think, he softly pressed his lips against Shannon's. The kiss was short and timid, to tell the truth, Jay didn't really know what he was doing. He snapped away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Oh my God, I-Shannon, I...Sorr--"  
  
"Shh." Shannon said, pressing two fingers to Jay's lips, "Shh."  
  
Shannon kissed Jay this time, slowly parting Jay's lips with his tounge and turning to a more comfortable position where Jay was leaning against teh couch arm.  
  
"Shannon," Jay pulled away, "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you here. I think we should just slow it down a bit."  
  
Shannon cast his eyes to the floor, "You don't love me either."  
  
"It's not that, Shannon, it's just that, after what you said happened yesterday, I feel like I am trying too soon..."  
  
Shannon bit his lip, shaking his head and his breathing speeding up a bit, "I-Never mind. Forget we did anything."  
  
Shannon pulled himself from the couch and ran to the bathroom, locking the door shut with every bolt and scooting a stool under the handle. He sunk onto the closed toilet, covering his eyes with his hands. Jay ran up to the door and listened inside it.  
  
"Shannon? Shannon, come out here, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I was thinking that, but that doesn't mean I don't love you!"  
  
"Yes it does. You wouldn't have said it if you loved me. You would have just continued to kiss me."  
  
"Shannon," Jay sighed, leaning against the door, "I just-we don't really know each other well enough to form something without at least hanging out together alone more. I just...don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"You're just like the other guys!" Shannon called, Jay sensing the tears in his voice.  
  
Jay bit his lip and headed back into the other room, getting Shane's cell phone number off of the fridge and dialing it on the phone.  
  
----  
  
Shane and Adam picked up the girls from Amy's house and they headed out to the art museum. They were having a special show today with every peice of artwork on display and the girls really wanted to see it. After about two hours of touring the nearby cities, they finally headed to the museum. Amy dragged Adam off so they could look around together while Shane took the other two, not that he minded or anything.  
  
"This one is my very very favourite in this whole museum." Amy said, pointing to a large quilt that hung on the wall, "It reminds me of the ones that my grandma used to make."  
  
Adam nodded, "It looks really neat. With all the colours and patterns and stuff, you know. Looks like the ones you'd see on the movies."  
  
"This one was actually made back in 1907 and it was found in the place that is now downtown."  
  
"They used the same two colours and just a random amount of different patterns. IT's neat."  
  
They went around the whole museum, talking about the different artwork for a while until Shane and the girls caught up with them. "We've gottta go." Shane said.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, not wanting to cut her time alone with Adam short for a stupid reason.  
  
"Shannon locked himself in the bathroom and he won't come out. Jay called and said he thinks they got in a fight, but he's not positive and now Shannon has locked himself in the bathroom. Jay said he's been hearing crashing sounds from inside there, so he thinks Shannon's trashing the place." Shane said.  
  
"Obviously something's wrong. Probably just what happened yesterday."  
  
"Well, I'm going to head home. Adam, you coming?"  
  
Adam looked at Trish, then back at Shane, thinking. "Um...yeah, I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Or maybe even later." he said to Amy.  
  
Amy nodded, "Well, then, Molly and Trish and I will head home. I think it's better if you guys help Shannon and we stear clear. I've seen him during these times and me being there certainly didn't help him. I almost wound up with a broken nose."  
  
----  
  
Shane carefully pushed the door to the basement open, Adam following not too far behind. Jay came over from next to the bathroom as soon as he heard the door open. He sighed, "THank God it's you. He's been beating on the doors and I don't know what to do."  
  
Shane walked over to the door and knocked on it carefully, "Shannon? It's Shane, waht's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Shane." Shannon called, throwing something at the door.  
  
Shane jumped as the object hit the door near his face, "Shannon, calm down, come out and talk to me."  
  
"I don't want to. I don't want to see anyone. Leave me alone!"  
  
"Shannon...." Adam said, standing near Shane, "You want to go get some ice cream and get to know me better?"  
  
"No. I said leave me alone!"  
  
Adam shrugged, "That normally worked for Jay."  
  
Jay whacked him on the arm. "Be serious!" he hissed.  
  
"Shannon," Shane said, using Shannon's full name to try an prove he was serious, "get out here and we can talk."  
  
"I said no!" Shannon replied.  
  
"Why are you acting like this, Shann? What happened?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine then, Shannon, be that way. WE're gonna be in the living room, when you get your act togther, you come see us."  
  
Adam took a seat on the arm of the chair that Jay had seated himself on, "Wasn't that a little harsh?"  
  
"No, you've gotta be stern with him. No one goes near that door, or talks to him till he gets out here. It's best to let him do what he wants when he wants to or it'll only get worse. He knows that I am only doing this cause I care about him." Shane replied.  
  
"He doesn't think so." Jay said, a tone of sadnesss in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why he's in there. He doesn't think that anyone cares about him. He got angry and locked himself in the bathroom." Jay replied, leaving out the part of the kiss and conversation afterwards.  
  
Shane shook his head, "That asshole."  
  
"What?!" Adam asked.  
  
"Not Shannon, Scott. And Glen, what the hell. They knew that he wouldn't do that with them, he's only 14 years old. But, dammit, why did they have to hurt him again?"  
  
Jay looked to the floor, he suddenly felt guilty for everything. The shower started up in the bathroom and Shane sighed lightly. "He'd better not try it again."  
  
Jay's eyes opened in fear as Shane went back over to the door and leaned onto it.   
  
"Shannon? Shannon, do you need anything?" Shane asked, Jay and Adam looked around the wall.  
  
"Shannon, dammit, answer me....Shannon....I'm gonna turn off the hot water if you turn the shower up too high. Remember last time? The doctors all said that you should never ever scald yourself with hot water again." Shane said, trying to sound convincing, not scared.  
  
The door flew open in Shane's face and Shannon stood there angrily. "Go set the damn water then." Shannon growled.  
  
Shane brushed past the still fully clothed and angry blonde to the shower setting it at a temperature that he thought acceptable. "I can hear the changes if you change the temperature. If I hear you change it, I'm gonna break down this door and wash you myself." he said harshly, trying again to prove his point, not to be mean.  
  
Shannon shot him an angry look, shoved Shane out by the shoulder and slammed the door in his face, locking it again.   
  
---  
  
R&R, please! I'm just like everyone else, I wanna know if you like me! *^_^* 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks to Mediah again for posting her idea for this story. I strongly encourage all thre of my reviewers to send in ideas for this story. I'm in need of some. I think I have a basic layout, but remember, people, I can't be writing a story about things you don't want to read about! I lose reviewers and that BITES!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- - - - - -  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
Three weeks later: Friday  
  
- - - - -- -- -- -- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
Amy looked around the room that was full of her friends, most of which had family or friends in the state and were visiting. They had worked for ages to get it so everyone could be here at the same time. They were about half way through summer already and they would all be leaving soon, so Amy decided to hold a sleep-over at her house the last day they were all together. But she found herself often distracted.  
  
She hadn't heard from Adam since a day after the fiar, and that was just to tell her that he would be too busy to see her for a bit. But he promised to take her out as soon as he had some free time. And she hadn't seen or heard from any of her other guys friends either. They had even cancelled their wrestling shows they had planned. Amy wondered a bit about what they were doing.   
  
Okay, she wondered a lot about what they were doing. She had been downtown about a week ago and had literally run into Glen and Scott with some of their friends. Glen smirked and asked how Shannon was, not sticking around long enough to get an answer from her. Suddenly, she was snapped from her thoughts by a phone being thrust in her face.  
  
"Call him." Molly said.  
  
Amy looked at her friend, "What? Who? Call who?"  
  
"You know who, call Adam!" Trish shrieked, "He's basically all you could talk about either.."  
  
"Yeah, and you got that dreamy look in your eyes. We know who you were thinking about!" her other friend Stephanie said.  
  
The other girls giggled. Amy took the phone and blushed, "I'm not gonna call him. I don't know where he is."  
  
"He's staying with Shane, right? Just call Shane and see if he's there. If not, we'll try again later. Dare ya to." said Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, we aren't playing truth or dare. Besides, what if Shane isn't home. I haven't even heard from him in three weeks."  
  
"We can play Turth or Dare."  
  
"No way, you'll just dare me to call Adam!"  
  
"Either way, we're still gonna pester you!" Hannah laughed.  
  
"Oh, alright." Amy caved, dialing the number on the phone.  
  
--  
  
Shannon glared at Jay, slowly walking from the hallway to the living room, where he took a seat on the couch. Shane sat on the other side, Adam was in the chair, and Jay was cleaning off his lunch dishes in the kitchen. Shannon had been sulking for weeks and Shane still hadn't gotten the full story from Shannon's side. Jay had only said that they got in a fight.   
  
Shannon crossed his arms across his chest and slumped back. against he couch. Why couldn't Jay just come talk to him when they had time together alone? Probably cause he kept pushing people away. But still, he could have at least TRIED to talk to him sinstead of just ignoring him. Shannon debated everything in his mind, unaware of Shane calling him. "SHANNON!"  
  
Shannon snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm?"  
  
"Amy wants to know if you are coming to her show tonight." Shane said, the phone on his shoulder.  
  
"Mm mm." Shannon shook his head.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and picked the phone back up, "He said no. Guess he's still too pissed....I'll tell you when we get there. Jay, are you going?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay with Shannon. We need to talk." Jay replied, directed more to Shannon than to Shane.  
  
Shannon glared at the slightly older blonde, but didn't protest or say anything.  
  
"Slright then. Um, it shouldn't be too long. Jeff'll probably be home so you can go to his house if you are bored, but Matt'll probably be with us. I'll have my cell phone on me, so if you need anything. Mom and Dad called and they won't be home till late. They left money for two pizzas, whatever you don't eat, just leave on the counter or in the fridge. Alright."  
  
"Yes, mother." Shannon grumbled.  
  
Shane glared at the other boys who had begun laughing and grabbed his keys. Adam followed him out. This trip hadn't turned out half as bad as he thought that it would. He figured they would sit on the couch all day, eating rice cakes and watching Oprah. But instead, he had done a lot of new things and had even made a new best friend. Now if only he could get Amy, too, this trip would really mean something then.  
  
Shane had obviously been trying to get Adam's attention as they started down the street to Asheboro, where the show would be held, cause he hit Adam on the arm lightly.  
  
"The way you're staring into space, you'd think you were in a coma!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"About Amy?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I know that love-sick look more than any one of these guys."  
  
Adam blushed a bit. He bit his lip and fiddled around with the radio. "Stop." Shane said, "Shannon likes this song. He kinda hooked me on it." he said, refering to 'Dopeshow' by marilyn Manson, which blasted from teh speakers as he turned up the bass.  
  
After the song was done and a commercial came on, Adam turned down the radio, "How long ago did you and Amy go out."  
  
"Year or two ago." Shane replied, turning into a school parking lot.  
  
--  
  
Amy began pacing as she watched the door. Shane said that they were going to be here. She had called them a little while ago. Maybe they got stuck in traffic or something. She checked the door repeatedly. Although, every time someone came in, it wasn't who she was looking for. She sighed heavily. She was going on third and the first match was almost over already. They had to speed up the times cause some of the wrestlers had to leave early.  
  
The beginning of the second match; still no Shane or Adam. Finally, she saw Matt walk throught he door. She waved eagerly and he smiled, walking over. "Hey! Did Shane and Adam come with you?" Amy asked quickly, giving Matt a hug.  
  
"No, they were coming in Shane's car. I drove by myself since Jeff was feeling a bit under the weather. Why, aren't they here yet?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't have asked if they were. I go on next and I really want Adam to see my match."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here."  
  
"Amy, you're up in five." a man said, checking his clipboard and heading off to the next wrestler.  
  
Amy sighed impatiently, "Dammit. Well, maybe Adam can see my next one instead."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be here." Matt said, giving Amy a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna take my seat. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
---  
  
Jay looked at Shannon, trying to find a crack in his angry feelings. It didn't seem like Shannon would ever get over being mad at him.  
  
"What?" Shannon snapped.  
  
"Look, Shannon, I'm really sorry about what happened-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Why didn't you just go to Amy's match with your brother?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to talk to you. I think that we should clear the air."  
  
Shannon scaffed but moved around on the couch so there was enough room for Jay to take a seat on it. Jay took advantage of it and sat down. He caught Shannon's fiery gaze but didn't let it get to him.   
  
"Shannon, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I just, well, you know that I'm not gonna be here for too much longer. I don't want to get too attached to you an then have to leave. I don't want to have you hurting again."  
  
"Didn't stop you a few weeks ago." Shannon sneered, not looking at Jay at all.  
  
Jay sighed, "I know. But that's how I feel, Shannon. I can't lie to you. I mean, I have never met anyone like you bef-"  
  
"What's that supossed to mean?" Shannon asked angrily, snapping his eyes to Jay's.  
  
"Shane told me about what you've-"  
  
"What?" Shannon asked again, angrily.  
  
"Shane told me about you and that one guy and his friend..."  
  
"What? About Glen and Scott? He told you that?"  
  
"I asked what happened. He just told me what he thought I should know."  
  
"I don't think that you should know anything."  
  
"I'm really sorry for what happened, Shannon. If I would have known that you would react the way that you did, I never would have let anything happen. I really like you, Shannon, but I've never been with a guy before, I've never felt the way I feel about you about anyone else ever before. I don't know what to do, or how to do it. I just don't think I'm ready." Jay explained honestly.  
  
Shannon studied Jay's eyes for a minute before his eyes filled with tears. He got up quickly, "I've gotta talk to Jeff." he choked out, slamming the door behind him as he ran out.  
  
Jay bit his lip, feeling tears spring into his eyes. Whoever knew telling the truth would bring such consequences?  
  
---  
  
Amy put on a happy smile as she headed to the ring. Her music played loudly behind her, but it was nothing compared to the cheers she was getting. Being the hometown babyface Diva had really put her over. But she didn't really want to hear it. She scanned the crowd one more time to see if Shane or Adam had arrived, but they hadn't from what she could see. Her opponent got into the ring and they srated off their match.  
  
Amy was so distracted that she missed a few spots. The crowd didn't seem to notice, but her partner did. "What's wrong? If you don't be careful, someone here is gonna be getting hurt."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Amy whispered back, Irish whipping her opponent into the corner.  
  
She went to run at the other Diva when the door in the back opened and Adam and Shane came in. She smiled happily, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot better than she had just a few seconds before. The match seemed to go from it's slow, time-consuming pace, to a fast one and soon she had won. She toweled off her face before running over to where Shane, Adam, and Matt were sitting.  
  
"That was great, Ames!" Shane said, giving Amy a hug.  
  
"Thanks! Why were you guys late?"  
  
"Traffic. Junk and stuff. Y'know how it goes."  
  
"Adam, how'd you like my match?" Amy asked excitedly.  
  
"It was..wow, amazing! You are really, really good. I've never seen a match so good that wasn't on t.v!"  
  
"Thanks! That means a lot!"  
  
"You wanna go out for ice cream?" Shane asked, "It's still pretty hot out there, even though it's late."  
  
"That sounds great!" Amy said, happily. She was so happy that Adam had liked her match.  
  
-+-+  
  
Please R&R! I went down in reviewers, I've noticed! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks again A LOT to Mediah. You don't know how much your lengthy reviews make me feel better and encourage be to keep writing this story. I've often come close to stopping this entire story. And also thank you to my reviewer without a name, who has also begun reviewing this. You rock, and don't worry about Adam and Amy, they'll get together soon enough.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
Still Friday Night  
  
--------------------------  
  
Amy, Adam, Shane, and Matt took seats underneath the roof of the ice cream shoppe eating area outside of the building. Since it was a Friday night, they were lucky to have gotten through the line and over to their seats with their ice cream cones still somewhat fully in tact. Amy took a seat on one side and Shane pulled Matt next to him before he could take the seat that Shane knew Adam would want. Matt gave him a strange look before Shane mouthed his plan to him.  
  
Matt smirked and kept his seat. He liked Amy a lot, as a friend, and she had been pretty lonely for a while after she broke up with her last boyfriend.  
  
Adam slowly sat down next to Amy. He was nervous. He ran his plan over in his head one more time. He had talked to Shane earlier and it was all set. Hopefully she would go with him. He suddenly started to panic. What if Shane was wrong and she didn't like him? He tapped his thumb on the table nervously.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna eat your ice cream? It's going to melt all over your hands." Amy said, snapping ADam out of his thoughts, "Here, clean your hands off with this."  
  
Amy placed a napkin in Adam's free hand. Adam shivered slightly and took the napkin, wiping his hands of the chocolate ice cream. Shane tried to keep himself from laughing. They were acting like two little schoolgirls with crushes.  
  
"I think we should go, Matt." he said, still fighting laughter.  
  
Matt had the same problem, "Yeah, you think you could come with me to load some packages from Henderson's place?"  
  
"Yeah. Here, Adam, take my keys. I'll get a ride home with Matt."  
  
Shane tossed the keyrings on the picnic table. Adam looked at the two other men gratefully. Shane winked at him before he and Matt climbed into Matt's car. Adam shivered again, the thoughts of the night going wrong crossing his mind once more.  
  
"Um, do you wanna go for a ride? We could like, go see one of those plays in the park or something." he asked quietly, "I heard that there is a late showing of Halloween in the park."  
  
Amy smiled, she thought he'd never ask, "Yeah. That'd be great. I'm glad that Shane decided to go with Matt, Trish and Hannah drove me to the match."  
  
Adam helped Amy up from her seat at the table and opened the door for her as they got to the car. Amy blushed; she was glad it was getting darker and that Adam was on the other side of the car. Things were going just as she had planned it to go.  
  
----  
  
Jay had settled himself on the couch. What could he do about Shannon anways? I mean, he only liked him! Alright, so he felt a little guilty. Okay, a lot guilty. He looked up as the door opened and Shane came back inside. He looked around and let out a relieved breath of air.  
  
"Looks like we have a while to ourselves. Shannon lock himself back up in the bathroom?" he asked, taking a seat next to Jay and taking off his shoes.  
  
"No, he ran out. Went over to Jeff's house."  
  
Jay sighed heavily. Shane caught it, "What's wrong? Things okay with you two?"  
  
"Not exactly. Y'know how Shannon's been all upset for a while. Ever since that day after you found him in the rain?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been hard not to notice him moping around."  
  
"Yeah, I think I did that. Actually, I know I started all of that."  
  
"Don't be silly, Scott and Glen started it all. You were just in the wrong place in the wrong time."  
  
"No. See the next morning, while you guys were gone, Shannon kinda came onto me..."  
  
"Shit." Shane sighed.  
  
"Well, I kinda denied him. We kissed once, but I didn't know if that's what I wanted. I mean, I don't want to hurt him like those guys did. But, he took it the wrong way or something. Then, we were talking earlier and he went off again, so...so I told him the same thing as before. I then he started crying. I tried to help him, but he ran out and said he was going to Jeff's."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About an hour or two."  
  
"That means Jeff or Matt will probably call soon. Probably Matt, he's a bit more sensible. You feeling alright? You're a bit pale."  
  
"I just...I feel horrible about all of this. I really like him, Shane, but I don't want to hurt him. I think he's the greatest hing. Every time I see him, I get nervous. Every time I touch him I get shivers. But every time I think he's gonna go for me again, I get scared and shut him down. I hate to do it, but I don't know what to do becuase I don't wanna hurt him. You know?"  
  
Shane wrapped his arm around Jay's shoulders, "Don't worry about him. He overreacts sometimes."  
  
"He's not overreacting. I shouldn't be so stupid!" Jay mumbled.  
  
"No, no. If you don't know what to do, what CAN you do?"  
  
Jay shrugged, "I still feel bad."  
  
"Yeah, well, Shann's just gotta understand how you're feeling."  
  
"How? He's not listening to me."  
  
'Let him come around."  
  
Just as Shane had predicted earlier, the phone rang. He picked it up, talking for a few minutes, then saying goodbye and hanging back up. "That was Matt, he said that Shannon is going to stay with them tonight. He's fine. Him and Jeff have been talking in Jeff's bedroom. So I guess it's us till ADam gets back."  
  
"If he gets back. He's with Amy right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He likes her alot."  
  
"I know. Amy likes him, too."  
  
----  
  
Jeff shut his bedroom door behing himself as Shannon took a seat on his bed. His eyes were still wet with tears, so were his cheeks. His hands were wringing each other in his lap. Jeff took a seat next to his best friend and gave him a hug.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Jay and I got into a fight."  
  
"That's kind of obvious, but what about?"  
  
"He said that he doesn't think he's ready to be with me."  
  
"Well, Shannon, that's not nessesarily a bad thing. That' just saying that he wants to get to know you a bit more before he tries something. That means he cares about you enough to keep himself from doing something wrong so he won't hurt you. He wants to be the best that he can be for you."  
  
Shannon looked Jeff carefully and thought about it. If anyone else would have said that to him, he would have lost his cool and snapped on them. He's definately end up doing something that he didn't want to and that would be bad. He chewed his lip a bit in concentration.  
  
"Thanks Jeffy. That helps. But...what if he ends up being like Scott? What if he doesn't like me as much as he thinks he does?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. He cares. I can tell it when I look at his eyes."  
  
Shannon smiled softly and laid down on the soft covers of Jeff's bed. He. Was. Exhuasted. He shut his eyes tiredly, vainly hearing Jeff say good night, that he'd be in later, and shutting the door.  
  
----  
  
Amy smiled at Adam as he picked up the picnic blanket from the lady at the ticket booth and laid it at the spot that htey had picked to watch the movie. They had arrived a little bit late so the movie was already starting. Adam took a seat on the blanket, then tok Amy's hand, helping her down. Amy giggled slightly, no longer caring whether or not he heard her. If she was ever going to get him, she was going to have to work for it.  
  
They watched the movie in silence for a little, the only time they talked, being when a part of the movie they liked was on. Amy shivered, pulling a bit closer to ADam so their legs were touching. Finally, an intermission was on and they had time to talk more with out getting in trouble.  
  
"So, um, have you heard from your parents since you got here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, they call whenever they get a chance to. They're really busy though. It's basically conference after conference. They are both doctors. They are in Queensland. THey tell me stuff about it when they call or write."  
  
"That's cool. My parents are both dentists. But they never leave the country or anything like that." Amy shivered again.  
  
"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"  
  
"I don't want to you to be cold."  
  
"I live in Canada, for God's sake. I can handle it. I insist, take my jacket. I don't want you to get sick, then I can't see you."  
  
Amy smiled generously as Adam slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. The movie started up again and they sat and watched it. Adam was begininning to wonder what he could do to get this girl he wanted so badly. Shane had given him some tips and things, but he was pretty shy, so..  
  
Amy was contemplating, as well. What could she do to get Adam to like her. Or show that he liked her more than this? Molly said that she had to go in for the kiss. Trish said she should let Adam make the first move, and Stephanie said to flirt like crazy. Amy scooted a bit closer, not sure which person's advice she was taking.  
  
Adam took a dee pbreath as Amy scooted closer to him. They were so close that they couldn't be any close together without sitting on top of each other. Which Adam wouldn't mind, of course. He ginglerly placed hsi arm around Amy's waist and she nuzzled against his shoulder. Adam's breath caught in his throat. Yes, it was working just as planned.  
  
Amy nearly shivered again as she felt Adam's arm wrap around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and thought again. Maybe Molly was right. Maybe she should kiss him. Amy took a deep breath and went for it.  
  
Adam gasped as Amy's lips met his. It was so sudden that he didn't know what to do. So he kissed her back.... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n- *sigh* school again. I don't really fancey school. Oh, guess what! I got my eyebrow peirced! Yay! I had it done once, then I took it out so I got it again! That's number seven for me! (Now, now, HD, they aren't anywheres nasty!) Thanks again to all my reiviewers. You rock! 41 reviews! WOW!! I don't think I've had so many on a story before! (well, besides my MS)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Shanny! I wish. Hannah is my cousin. She wrestles with us osmetimes on our trampoline. (we're cheap OMEGA rip-offs! Whoooo!) And I'm not implying that any of these guys are gay or anything like that.  
  
Quote of the Moment: "But, you can't be too hip....cause two hips make an ass! -Al Snow  
  
------------------  
  
Summer in Cameron  
  
Saturday  
  
------------------  
  
Adam smiled happily as he waltxed downstairs into the living room where Shane and Jay were sitting on the couch, watching the news and eating Cherrios. Jay and Shane both smirked at Adam as he took a seat in the chair, sighing contently.  
  
"So, how was your date?" Jay asked, fighting laughter.  
  
"None of your business! You seem to be in a better mood than last time I saw you. What's up?"  
  
"None of your buisiness!" Jay mocked.  
  
"So," Shane pestered, "How WAS your date. I didn't hear you come back last night."  
  
"It was great. I had to drop off Amy--"  
  
Shane and Jay looked at each other and 'oooooohed'  
  
"Nothing happened," Adam insistied, "I dropped her off and I came back home."  
  
"That's AFTER the date, we wanna hear the date." Shane insisited.  
  
"We went to a movie in the park."  
  
Shane and Jay 'oooohed' once again.  
  
"I said that NOTHING happened!!"  
  
"Did you at least get a kiss?" asked Jay.  
  
"Yeah, we kissed."  
  
"Ooooo." Shane and Jay said together again, before making kissing noises at Adam.  
  
"Shut up you guys." Adam replied, his mood seemingly darker as he went to the kitchen to get a drink, "Where's Shannon? I figured he'd he hanging all over you guys by now."  
  
"He's at Jeff's house." Jay replied.  
  
Adam could hear the tone of Jay's voice lower a bit and immediatly regretted bringing up Shannon when it was obvious that was who Jay was so upset over. But, Jay was at least happier than before so either Shane had talked some sense into him or he and Shannon had getten their friendship patched up.  
  
"Um, so, have you and Shannon talked lately?" ADam chanced.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Whaddaya mean 'not really'?"  
  
"Got in another fight."  
  
"Oooooh. Sorry I asked."  
  
"It's alright. I talked to Shane last night, and it's fine."  
  
ADam nodded and took his seat again in the chair in the corner. He smirked and laughed slightly to himself.  
  
Shane smirked also, "What really happened on your date?"  
  
Adam's eyes went wide, "NOTHING!!"  
  
--+-+-+-+--  
  
Jeff looked up from the kitchen table as his best friend walked in. "Morning, Shann. Or should I say Good afternoon, seeing as it's a bit after twelve." he greeted.  
  
Shannon pulled the blanket he had tighter around himself and mumbled as he took a seat by Jeff. He slowly snatched a peice of bacon from Jeff's plate and munched on it tiredly. Jeff laughed as he watched his friend; he certainly wasn't a morning person. Yet, he still had time to put his hair in a low ponytail and brush his teeth before coming out of the room. Jeff shook his head a bit at the thought.  
  
"What?" Shannon asked, yawning.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Shannon shrugged and settled back to eating the peice of bacon slowly. Matt walked in through the back door and smiled at the two. He also stole a peice of food from Jeff's plate. Jeff growled at him.  
  
"Where ya gonna be goin' today, Shann? Gonna stay here?" Matt asked, starting on his morning chores.  
  
Shannon shrugged, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself, "I guess I'm gonna go back home."  
  
"You want a ride?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Why you so eager to get him out of here, Matt? New girlfriend comin' over?" Jeff joked.  
  
"No. I just figured he'd wanna get away from you."  
  
Jeff gave Matt a sarcastic smile, handing Shannon a peice of toast. "Ya know ya don't have to go home so soon. Do ya know if anyone'll be there?"  
  
Shannon shook his head, "Don't know if I want someone to be there."  
  
"You remember what we talked about last night?"  
  
"Shannon nodded.  
  
"Remember it."  
  
Shannon nodded again, putting the crust of his toast back on Jeff's plate. He wiped his hands on his pants, "Wanna go now, Matt."  
  
"Y'sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alrighty." Matt grabbed his keys as Shannon put the blanket in the bedroom.  
  
Jeff grabbed Matt's arm as he headed towards the door. "Don't bring anything up." he whispered, "I don't know how seriously he took my advice."  
  
Matt nodded and led the returning Shannon out the front door.  
  
"You sure that you wanna be dropped off here?" Matt asked as he pulled into Shannon's empty driveway.  
  
"Mhmm." Shannon replied, quickly dashing from the car and up the driveway.  
  
Matt watched the blonde until he got the front door unlocked and disappeared inside.  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
Shane quickly turned down the stereo system and hushed the others. "Shut up!" Okay, so it wasn't exactly 'hushing' but it was close enough. He walked over to the phone, that which was ringing and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Oh, hi, Shannon!"  
  
"Shh shh shh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you just not make such a big deal about it?" Shannon requested.  
  
"Alright. What's up?"  
  
"I'm just calling to say that I won't be coming back over today. I'm staying at my house."  
  
"Shannon!"  
  
"Shhh!" Shannon hushed again.  
  
"Sorry. But, why?"  
  
"Cause. I just need to think for a little while."  
  
"Well, alright. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Right."  
  
Shane hung up the phone and turned, shocked to find that all both Jay and Adam's eyes were on his. "He's at his house. Don't wanna come over right now."  
  
Jay slumped his shoulders, obviously Shannon wasn't getting over this as well as he was trying to. Jay quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind and turned the radio up.  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
Shannon got himself a bottle of soda from the fridge and headed into his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, despite the rapidly decreasing sun from outside due to the threatening storm. Dark seemed to fit his mood. He sat on his bed and slowly drank his soda, it acted like liquor to his tired system. It was only around two o'clock since Matt had stopped some places on the way to Shannon's house but he was worn out already.  
  
Being depressed always made him tired.  
  
Jeff had given him advice last night, but Jay's words still hurt. After being shut so many times in his short life, every little painful thing ended up hurting quite a bit more than thought.  
  
Shannon continued to drink his soda slowly until it was empty. His mind was still racing, though. How was he supossed to get Jay to forgive him after how he acted? Suddenly, Scott's words entered his mind, three times louder than any screaming thought that had ever run through his mind.  
  
'No one could love YOU. Who would want to love a spoiled little orphan?'  
  
Shannon scowled to himself, throwing his soda bottle against the wall; Scott's words disappearing with it. Shannon sighed again, falling back on his bed. He was about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Shannon ignored it until a blaring voice echoed over it.  
  
"SHANNON BRIAN MOORE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE, IT'S JEFF!"  
  
Shannon scowled again and leaned over to pick up his phone, "What?"  
  
"I'm sick of you and Jay ignoring each other. Get out of your damn depressive state."  
  
"I'm not depressed." Shannon mumbled.  
  
"I know that tone. I promise you that Jay isn't mad at you. Come meet me at the movies."  
  
"Come meet YOU at the movies, or come mett JAY at the movies?"  
  
"Come meet me." Jeff insisted.   
  
When Shannon didn't reply, he added, "Good, I'll pick you up in half an hour."  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes, "Alright. See ya then."  
  
Shannon hung up his phone and sighed, heading into the kitchen to get another soda.  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
Shane quickly turned down the radio as he heard the phone ring again. "Hello?"  
  
"Shane? It's Jeff. Is Jay there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me get him," Shane covered the bottom of the receiver, "JAY!"  
  
Jay looked up from his spot on the floor and ran over as Shane motioned to the phone. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Jay? It's Jeff."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You wanna go see a movie with me tonight?"  
  
"Ummm," Jay thought, "Sure."  
  
"Great, can you get Shane to give you a ride to the theatre in half an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
A/N- That's all for this chapter!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Sorry it took so long. I've just been real busy with school and all. anyways, I hope I didn't make any of you too mad at me! Guess what I did? SWANTON! Whoo hoo, off a ladder! It was a bit scary but fun! And now, I am the New New Frontier Champion. (I told ya we were OMEGA rip offs!)  
  
Disclaimer- own no one, really. Kinda some one, but kinda not. I'm just writing to get this over with. You all know I don't own them!  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
Saturday Night  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
Shane pulled up to the movie theatre, let Jay out and quickly drove away so Jay couldn't get back in the car. Jeff had told him about his little plot ahead of time, so Shane knew exactly what was going to happen. Shane would drop off Jay, then drive around, pretending to go home. Then he would circle back around and he and Jeff would sneak inside the theatre that Jay and Shannon would go into and watch what happens.  
  
Well, hopefully everything would go as planned.  
  
Jeff met Jay right outside the door after Shannon had gone into the bathroom. He hoped against hope that Jay didn't see Shannon just yet. It would ruin the plan. "Hey, Jay, glad you could make it."  
  
"Yeah. What are we going to see?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe Freddy vs. Jason."  
  
"That sounds awesome."  
  
"Yeah, Freddy's always been a favourite of Shanns."  
  
Jay nodded, trying to keep his pain to a minimum. He had to get over this!  
  
"Are you coming?" Jeff asked, paying for their tickets.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
Jay followed Jeff into the darkened theatre. Shannon came from the bathroom, stopping at the concessions for a soda. Jeff smiled to himself as he saw Shannon over his shoulder. He and Jay took seat near the middle of the theatre. Jeff purposely dropped his wallet.  
  
"Oh, Jay, could you get that? My backs kinda hurting." he asked, kicking the wallet beneath the chair so it would take longet for Jay to get it.  
  
Jay leaned down and searched blindly for the wallet as Jeff waved Shannon over. Shannon whispered hello to Jeff, not wanting to be too loud since the movie had already started. Jeff purposely kicked the wallet again, this time a bit closer to Jay's hands and whispered to Shannon that he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
He pushed his way past Shannon. "Just take my seat so I don't have to bother all those people again." he whispered.  
  
Shannon took Jeff's seat, focusing on the movie instead of Jay, who had just reached Jeff's wallet.   
  
"Hey, Jeff, Here's-"   
  
Jay looked Shannon in the eyes carefully. Shannon jumped, his eyes widening at realization that it was Jay next to him. Shannon tensed suddenly, his breath coming out in small gasps. He shuddered, trying to keep himself from crying. Every time he thought about Jay the thought that he would never get him overtook everything. And being here with him, it was just an overload on his sensations.  
  
~  
  
"I love you, Shann, don't let anyone tell you different."  
  
"I know Scott. I love you, too."  
  
"Do ya wanna go see a movie or something?" Scott asked, pulling his small blonde into his arms and stroaking the wet hair.  
  
"I'm soaked, Scotty." Shannon sniffled, refering to the fact he had previously been thrown into the lake off-guard.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll take you back to my house. I'll get you some warm, dry clothes. Then we'll go catch that movie you wanted to see."  
  
"Thanks, Scotty."  
  
Scott helped his boyfriend from the ground and helped him walk the way up to his house. After Shannon took a shower and changed into some of scott's smaller clothes, they caught the bus to the movie theater. Scott paid for their tickets and the headed into the dark theater, taking seats in the near back. Shannon curled into Scotts arms as the movie got more suspenseful.  
  
Scott looked around the nearly empty theater and noted that his friends, Glen, Mark, Tim, and a kid they called General, were sitting a few rows in front of them. Glen nodded and Scot turned Shannon's face towards him.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"You, too."  
  
Scotty inched his lips towards Shannons, carefully placing them on Shannon's. Shannon nearly moaned aloud at the slightly pressure that Scott was omitting. Shannon felt like he was floating on air. He had never been kissed with so much passion before. Well, that was until Scott snaked his tounge through Shannon's slightly parted lips.  
  
Scott began kissing Shannon with more and more fervor, eventually leaning the small blonde over the empty seat behind him. Shannon felt Scott's warm hand slid under his shirt and over the cool skin. Scott slowly moved his hand over Shannon's chest. It was getting more toned from working so hard with the Hardy's on their trampoline. It was losing most of the baby fat that had been there before.  
  
Shannon gapsed and tried to pull away from the older man as Scott's hand worked it's way to the brim of his baggy jeans, trying to slip it's way inside them. Scott aplied more pressure to Shannon's shoulder with his other hand, breaking the kiss. "Hold still, baby." Scott tried to sooth unsuccessfully.  
  
"Scott, you're hurting me." Shannon said quietly, trying to forced Scott's hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"Shh..."  
  
~  
  
Jay noticed Shannon tense and put Jeff's wallet away in his pocket, making his moves careful and obvious to Shannon so he didn't think he was going to do anything. Jay let his breath out slowly. "It's alright. It's just me."  
  
Shannon nodded, beginning to gnaw his lip again. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his. He shook his head somewhat sypathetically, "I knew Jeff had set this up."  
  
"I don't think it's that bad." Jay admitted, "We should talk. Not yell-talk, just talk and sort this all out. I've had some time on my hands lately and I thought about you all the time."  
  
Shannon shakily let hs breath out, too. "Yeah. I think we should too, but not in here. There are too many people. Let's go sit out front."  
  
Jeff and Shane watched as Shannon and Jay began to talk, then get up from their seats and head their way. They ducked out of the way as the two blondes walked past and tried to make themselves as unnoticable to the pair as possible. Jay held the front doors to the theater open, letting Shannon walk past and sit on a cement bench before he took a seat next to him. Jeff and Shane slowly followed after, but took the doors on the other side so they could get out there without being seen by the pair.  
  
Shannon watched Jay's every move as he took a seat and wrung his hands in his lap.  
  
"Look, Shannon, what I said a bit back... I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I never meant to hurt you. That's what I was trying to avoid. But then, I thought about everything. I thought about you. I thought about me. And I thought about what I really wanted.  
  
"Y'see, Shann. I've never been with another guy before. I never even thought about being with another guy. Not that there is anything wrong by all means, but I just never pictured myself that way. There's a lot of problems with people thinking wrongly about bi-sexual people or people who don't believe in the same things they do.  
  
"But, when I was thinking, I realized that I really didn't care what COULD happen to me if I loved you. I realized that I really care about you. And I want this to work between us. I want to have you happy all of the time and I want to be happy with you. I realize that we're still young and our feelings can change.  
  
"But this is what I'm feeling right now and I want to be with you. Now, if you'll forgive me-"  
  
Jay didn't even need to get the rest of his sentance out before he noticed that Shannon had his fist to his mouth, still biting his lip. His breath was shortening again, causing it to sometimes come out faster than he wanted, but he couldn't stop it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jay asked, worried.  
  
Shannon shook his head. So did Jeff from his and Shane's hiding spot. "Nothing." Jeff whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Shannon said, also, "I-I..thanks, Jay Jay."  
  
Jay pulled Shannon into a hug. "Does this mean you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." Shannon replied from deep inside the hug, still trying to straighten his breathing.  
  
Jay took hold of Shannon's hand, helping him to his feet as he got up. "Would it be alright if I kissed you before we catch the end of the movie?" he asked quietly, holding Shannon's face to his.  
  
"Of course." Shannon replied.  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
  
  
Jeff and Shane sat down on the cement bench that Jay and Shannon had previously been sitting on, waiting for the two to return again. The movie was just letting out and Shane tried to filter through the crowd to find Shannon and Jay, trying to make sure that they weren't tearing each other apart again.  
  
Soon, the two made it outside again. Shannon smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Jay's right one. Jay was also beaming as they made their way over to their friends. Jay pulled Jeff's wallet from his pocket and tossed it to the now red-head. He smiled at Jeff gratefully, "Thanks for setting us up, you bastard."  
  
"No problem." Jeff smirked.  
  
"Come on," Shane said, entering the conversation for the first time, "We're supposed to meet Amy, Adam, Matt, Trish, and Molly up at Denny's."  
  
+-+-+-+  
  
A/N- sorry that this was a short chapter without Adam or anyone else, but they'll definatley be in the next one. I just had to get Jay and Shanny together to get on with the story. R&R! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Alrighty! Thanks so much to all my reviewers. You guys are all really great. I'd appreciate it if I actually got a name with my review, Annonymous. Not that you have to, it's just easier on my part to know that the person reading my story has a name and stuff. I've just got a thing about it. I never sign annonymous reviews, I think that authors and reviewers should have a friendship and you can't exactly have any kind of relationship with some one who you don't even knows name.  
  
Disclaimer- y'know I don't own none of the superstars. I own Glen and Scott, but that's about it.  
  
.  
  
-----------------  
  
Summer in Cameron  
  
Three weeks later, Thursday (co-written by Hearts Desire)  
  
-----------------  
  
Amy opened the door and squealed happily when it was Adam and Shane standing in front of her. She quickly gave him a hug before leting her two friends into the crowded house. It seemed like the whole city was in the house, though there was probably only their neighborhood and a few people from neighboring ones. Maybe around fifty people. Shane looked around the living room and as far as he could into the crowded kitchen.  
  
"Where're Jay 'n Shann?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I think they went out back with the Hardy's." Amy giggled, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck from her spot at his side.  
  
Shane nodded, "Have fun, you two!"  
  
Shane pushed his way back out of the living room and walked around the side of the house and through the back. He stopped and said hello to a few people before making it to the trampoline where Shannon and Jeff were jumping while Matt and Jay looked on, laughing at what the younger men were saying.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff called breathlessly.  
  
Shannon quit jumping and turned to Shane. "Hey, Shaney! What's up?"  
  
"You seem to be in a much better mood from a little while ago."  
  
"Well, that was before I got my Jay-Jay." Shannon giggled, beginning his jumping again.  
  
"So, you guys been busy lately?" Shane asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy needed us to help out around the house for a while. Jeff wanted to go to your house yesterday, but it was way too late." Matt replied, watching as Jeff and Shannon resumed to trying to knock each other off their feet.   
  
"Ah."  
  
"So where'd my brother head off to?" Jay asked, tearing his eyes away from Shannon.  
  
"He's with Amy."  
  
Matt and Jay "oooh'ed", which had become a habit in any conversation involving Adam and Amy. Shreiks errupted from the trampoline as Jeff finally pinned Shannon down and was now tickling him ferociously.   
  
"Jeff! Jeff, stop it!" Shannon managed to get in between gasps and laughter.  
  
"No, not till you surrender!" Jeff argued.  
  
Jay laughed as well, for a little. To be honest, he was a bit uneasy with Jeff and Shannon's relationship. Even though Shannon insisted that he and Jeff were just friends, best friends, Jay couldn't help but think that there was, maybe still is, a bit more. Jeff and Shannon were always playfully shoving each other back anf forth, or whispering to each other, or laying together or by each other, or things like that. It really made Jay somewhat uneasy.  
  
Shannon finally managed to shove Jeff off of him and regain his control.  
  
"Jay baby, come get on with us." he said, starting to jump up and down in place again.  
  
"No, that's okay, Shann. I'm fine on the ground."  
  
Shannon jumped to the springs, jumping back in a backflip like thing and nearly crashing into Jeff. Jeff laughed and shoved Shannon slightly out of his way, repeating the move Shannon had just done.   
  
"Oooo, look who's finally come to join us." Jeff laughed as Adam and Amy walked from the house, holding hands and making their way through the crowd.  
  
Amy turned on the stereo on her way over to the trampoline with Adam in tow. She smiled at her friends, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."  
  
"No prob, Aimes." said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it." Jeff said breathlessly.  
  
"Not for the world." Shannon added.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that we weren't going to be having too much more time together so we might as well use it while it lasts!" Amy replied, "How much longer are you two going to be here?"  
  
"About three more weeks." said Jay, still watching Shannon and Jeff play on the trampoline.  
  
"Hey, Amy, darling, would you mind helping Troy bring in the food from the house?" Amy's mother called over the noise of the party.  
  
"I'll be right back." Amy whispered to Adam, letting go of his hand and following Troy into the house.  
  
Shannon and Jeff had gotten back into a brawl on the trampoline, once again ending up with Jeff over Shannon, tickling the little blonde.  
  
Jay felt himself start getting uncomfortable again, but shrugged it off. Suddenly, Shannon quit laughing, no matter that Jeff was still tickling him for the time being. Then, Matt stopped talking to Adam and Shane and Jeff also stopped what they were doing. Shannon and Jeff climbed to their feet.   
  
All four men's eyes were locked on a tall, dark haired man and another man, walking with him, as the two walked through the party. The taller man looked over immediatley locking eyes with Shannon, whose mouth had opened slightly as he watched the pair walk by abotu tweny-five feet away.  
  
Shannon swallowed harshly, hoping against hope that the men they were watching didn't come over to him. When the two men were relatively out of sight, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane turned back to Adam and Jay.  
  
"Who were they?" Adam dared to ask once everything seemed to calm down.  
  
"That was Glen and Scott." Shane explained, "They must have heard about this from someone."  
  
Shannon let his breath out slowly and looked to the ground. Jay caught it and walked to the edge of the trampoline.  
  
"It's okay. Climb down here." he said, holding out a hand to Shannon.  
  
Jeff walked over and helped Shannon hop down, as well before jumping off himself. Jay wrapped his arm arouns Shannon's shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It was just...weird, ya know."  
  
"Hey, ya wanna go get something to drink?" Matt asked, "That jumping must get you thirsty. And I could definatley use a drink after seeing Scott and Glen."  
  
+-+-+-+-+  
  
Shannon, Jeff, and Jay took seats on one of the logs around the huge campfire in the fire pit. All of their neighbors had either taken seats on the other log benches or were standing around them, talking and laughing. Shannon picked away at his burger, Jay ate his quietly, while Jeff dug in to his greedily.  
  
"Man, I nedda go to the bathroom." Jeff said loudly, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Jay sgreed, knowing that there were two upstairs bathrooms in Amy's house, "You gonna stay out here?"  
  
"Yeah." Shannon said, studying the fire intently, and Matt and Shane's shadows dancing in it.  
  
Jay patted Shannon on the shoulder, heading into the house with Jeff. A few seconds later, Shannon could hear someone coming back up behind him.  
  
"This seat taken?"  
  
Shannon looked up, his eyes going wide again, anger taking plac in them. "What do you want, Glen? Scott?" he asked, noting that Scott was standing behind Glen.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Glen repeated, not waiting for an answer, sitting down next to Shannon.  
  
"Yeah. It is taken. My boyfriend is sitting there."  
  
"Well, he is now." Glen smirked.  
  
"I'm not dating you, Glen, I never have and I never would."  
  
"Oh, come on Little One-"  
  
"You aren't allowed to call me that." Shannon said, cutting Glen off.  
  
Glen laughed a little bit, Scott taking the seat Jeff had previously occupied.  
  
"Aw, is that only reserved for special people?" Scott mocked, "Wasn't I special to you once?"  
  
"You were. Until I found someone who actually cares about me." Shannon repled, amazed that he had lasted so long under the pressure of having Scott around him.  
  
"What? That little Canadian punk?" Glen asked, "I'm so sure."  
  
"He does. You know he does. That's why YOU are jealous. And that's also why you are bugging me right now. Now, leave me alone."  
  
"Hey, watch what you're sayin' there, midget." Scott growled, grabbing Shannon harshly by his neck.  
  
Shannon cringed in pain, but tried to shove Scott's hand off of him. "I said leave me alone, Scott. And you, too, Glen."  
  
Scott tightened his grip on Shannon's shoulder, but Glen shook his head. He then took Shannon's face in his palm.  
  
"Now, now, listen, Little One. You don't wanna back talk to ol' Glen and Scotty, do ya?"  
  
Shannon glared, feeling him tense under Glen's glare, but not wanting to show weakness by turning away. "Quit it, Glen, and let me go. I'm seeing someone."  
  
"Listen here," Glen growled, getting angry.  
  
Shannon tried to keep up his sheild, but with Scott's and Glen's heated glares on him, it was ahrd not to shudder. "Listen," Glen repeated, his nails digging into Shannon's tender flesh, "You-"  
  
Shannon smacked Glen's hand away, standing up, hoping to get Matt and Shane's attention, but noone else's since he didn't want to start a scene. Unfortunatley, Glen was about to for him. Glen gripped Shannon's wrist, covering his mouth with the other hand and dragging him off towards the woods. Jeff and Jay returned from the restrooms just in time to see Scott stalk off. Jeff watched Scott disappear and shook his head.  
  
"I don't see why he needed to come-- oh shit." Jeff said, cutting himself off.   
  
Jay looked to where Jeff was looking: the seat where Shannon had been sitting was empty. Jeff and jay dashed over to where their other friends were sitting and Jeff whispered quickly in Shane's ear. Shane shook his head angrily, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"When the hell is he ever going to leave Shannon alone?" he grummbled, getting up.  
  
"Well, I think that after it finally hit him that I was not going to do..." Jeff trailed off, Shane could tell he had an idea.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking that maybe....no, Shannon wouldn't be up for it. He just isn't like that."  
  
"What?" Matt asked, getting curious.  
  
"Well, maybe if we could get Shannon to act like he's going to go along with Glen and Scotty,-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Jay interupted, "If there's anything I know about Shannon is that he really does like Scott. He's doesn't have to be single to still feel bad about his last relationship."  
  
"Sides, Jeff, what if he gets too in to it. What if Glenn and Scott get too in to it?" Shane asked, knowing it could very well happen.  
  
"Let's just go get him, first of all. We can talk later. What if he's already gotten too deep in it?" Matt asked, getting up.  
  
Jeff, Shane, Jay, and Matt ran off in the direction that Jay and Jeff had seen Scott go off in. There was only about one place that Scott, and Glenn, and Shannon had most likely gone to and that was Glen's group clubhouse in the middle of the woods by Amy's house. Amy and Adam looked up from where they were sitting, away from the group. Adam arched his eyebrow, but didn't do anything.  
  
"What's the matter?" Amy asked, noting the change in Adam's posture.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, I was wondering where the guys were going off to."  
  
"Well," Amy said, scooting away a little from Adam, "If you want to go with them, you can."  
  
"No. No, I don't wanna go with them. I want to stay with you."  
  
Amy blushed a bit, scooting back over so she was sitting leg-by-leg with Adam. Adam wrapped his arm around Amy's waist. She snuggled into his shoulder, watching the fire again.  
  
"Oh, look, look, look!" Adam said quickly, pointing upwards.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shooting star! Make a wish."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, "That's childish."  
  
"No it's not. I did."  
  
"Oh alright." Amy closed her eyes tightly, her head tilted to the sky, 'I wish..."  
  
*~  
  
Jeff, Shane, Jay, and Matt climbed up the ladder to Glen's clubhouse quickly. Jeff and Jay were about to push themselves right inside of the wooden house, but Shane put his arm out. They inched their way around the porch-like part of the clubhouse until they got to the one window of it. A black curtain hung loosely in it, but it was parted just enough for them all to be able and see through it.  
  
"Sh, don't do a thing." Shane whispered, "I'm sure they won't be doing anything bad. And if they do anything ,then, THEN, we'll go in there. We've all heard about Glen. The guys been arrested seven times. And last time we tried to help Shann get away from Glen and Scott, I believe it was Jeff with the concussion and me with a broken foot."  
  
Jeff and Jay moved enough so they could see more inside of the clubhouse. Glen was standing on one side of the room retacting a skull and crossbones picture. Scott was on the other side of the room, getting something from the refridgerator. Probably a beer. Shannon was sitting on the floor, cross-legged and scowling.  
  
"Right." Glen sighed as Scott handed him a drink, "Like I was saying before-"  
  
"Fuck you, Glen." Shannon interrupted.  
  
Glen snickered and got in Shannon's face, "Such a temper you have."  
  
"Damn straight, now let me get out of here. I wanna go hang out with Jay. You know, my boyfriend. Just like I've been telling you ALL NIGHT."  
  
Scott threw his empty bottle at the wall, causing it to shatter into a dozen peices. Shannon flinched as the bottle had hit just near his head, the peices falling near his shoulder and leg.  
  
"You couldn't getta boyfriend if you stood on the corner naked!" Scott laughed, Glen also joining in.  
  
"Lay off." Shannon snapped, starting to get up.  
  
Glen shoved him down by the shoulder, "Did I say you could get up?"  
  
Jay lurched forward, wanting to get in there and Shannon out. Jeff put his arm up. "Shannon'll be alright." he whispered, "If I know Shannon, an dI do, then he'll handle himself."  
  
"I sure hope you're right." Jay whispered back.  
  
"I am."  
  
Shannon glared at Glen again, "I hate you."   
  
"You love me." Glen whispered, leaning forwards at Shannon.  
  
Jay shook his head, 'why the hell weren't they going in there?!' Glen went to kiss Shannon, but Shannon turned away, garnering himself a slap to the face for his actions.  
  
"You know, Moore, I'm getting really sick of you doing that."  
  
Shannon arced his eyebrow again, "Then let me go."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm letting you keep me here. Now, I'm leaving." Shannon said sternly, climbing to his feet.  
  
He was about half way to the door when Scott blocked it and shook his head.  
  
"Move out of the way." Shannon said, angrily.  
  
Glen grabbed Shannon by the shoulder harshly, causing Shannon to yelp in pain and Jay to jump again, this time Jeff even second-guessing why they weren't doing anything.  
  
"I'm going in there. Jay and I, you can caome to, but Shannon's not staying in there any longer. I don't want to see him hurt and I'm willing to get hurt for him." Jeff said, "Me and Shann are too close. I'm not letting Glen hurt him again."  
  
Jay nodded, getting to an upright position. He and Jeff quietly made their way around the clubhouse. When Jeff looked behind him, he noticed that Matt and Shane were also behind him and smiled. Shannon yelped again, signalling that Glen had probably tightened his hold on his shoulder. Jeff pounded on the door, causing Scott to move out of the way.   
  
"What do you want?" Glen glared.  
  
"We wanna take Shannon back to the party. If you don't mind." Jay replied. "He is my boyfriend after all." he added, feeling himself fill with pride.  
  
"I do mind." Glen snarled, "Scott does, too."  
  
"I don't care about Scott. I don't care about you. I care about Shannon."   
  
"Fine." Glen said, unceremoniously thrusting Shannon towards his friends.  
  
Shannon looked at him. Something was up. Why would Glen go through all of this and just let him go when everyone got in there? Then Shannon noticed the look in Glen's eyes, Scott's too as he inched away and towards Glen. Jeff turned around and jumped.  
  
"Dad." he sighed, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I need to take you all home. We all need to talk. All of us."  
  
Jeff nodded, pulling Shannon closer to him, just in case Glen might be stupid enough to try something. Once they got on the ground, they all headed into Gil's car since he was supossed to pick them up at the end of the party anyways. Adam was already sitting in there.  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered to Jeff as he took a seat next to him in the bed of the truck.  
  
"I don't know. We didn't even know he was here until he came to Glen's clubhouse."  
  
+-+-+  
  
A/N- Whew. That took a little while. (Four days, actually cause I've had writers block). Thanks so so so so much to Hearts Desire who wrote most of this chapter. R&R!! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Alright. i'm back. *sings* and I'm better than ever! Gotta knack-....Um, okay. That kinda sucks. Um, my internets breaking!!! *wails* And Nic, don't worry, babe, you were'nt offending me. It's just a lot easier for me to give ya shout outs like this one! (You can go back to annonymous reviews now!! ^_^) Hope y'all like this. I was planning on waiting a little bit longer cause I normally get four or five reviews per chapter, but it's all good. I don't wanna leave y'all hangin'.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Scott and Glen (If I spell Glen with two 'Ns', it's a total habit for me. Normally I catch it, but I am tired today.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
Same Thursday Night   
  
also co-written by Hearts Desire and Franny Teth  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What do you think's up?" Adam asked as Jeff took a seat next to him. He had helped Shannon and Jay into the back, too, while Matt and Shane sat up front.  
  
"I don't really know. I can't think of anything." Jeff replied.  
  
"Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
:Maybe it has something to do with us staying at Amy's so long."  
  
"No, cause he was gonna pick us up, remember?"  
  
Adam chewed his lip. He really didn't want to get in trouble here. Especially since he was a guest at their house. HIs mom had just talked to him the other day about not getting in trouble here! Jay looked his brother in the eyes, noticing the questioning look in them and shrugging. He looked around the road they were driving on until his eyes settled on Jeff.  
  
Shannon was leaning against Jeff. Jeff's arm was around Shannon's shoulder so he was laying against his chest. Jay cringed, gritting his teeth. Shannon looked peacefully sleeping, maybe, certainly looking as if he didn't plan on leaving any time soon. Jay felt the jealousy and anger surging through his veins. Jeff must have sensed it because he he turned from his conversation with Adam, catching Jay's gaze. He glanced at Jay, confusion in his eyes, before turning back to Adam.  
  
Gil turned into the Hardy's drive-way, parking slowly. Jeff turned to Shannon and gentley shook his shoulder, calling to him quietly. Shannon blinked tiredly, looking around before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We home?" he moaned quietly.  
  
"We're back at my house, Shann."   
  
Jay quickly made his way out of the truck bed, holding his hand out to Shannon. "Here, Shann, let me help you. Don't want my boyfriend getting hurt." he said, catching Jeff's attention smuggly.  
  
Shannon tiredly hopped down from the truck, wobbling slightly into the house still rubbing his eyes. Everyone else soon followed into the house, taking seats around the table. Gil stood in front of them all.  
  
"Guys, I already called your parents and told them you were staying here tonight. That is, unless you want to go home, but we all need to talk."  
  
Gil sighed somewhat nervously, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What's wrong, dad?" Matt asked.  
  
Gil seemed to ignore the question. "As you guys obviously know, Shannon has been hopping around from place to place lately, not really knowing where he was going to be staying at night. And um, since it's nearing summer and stuff, I am getting really worried about his welfare and things like that. So I went downtown to the police station this afternoon, and I was trying to get ahold of Shannon's parents...."  
  
SHannon looked up, now wide awake at the knowledge of what was to come.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, please...don't, I'll do any-"  
  
"Shh, calm down son, don't over react already."  
  
Shannon nodded and sat back, noticabley worried about something.  
  
"Alright, so when I went down there, I found out, that Shannon's parents had actually moved out of the state last year and left Shannon at the house. And they are now in the process of putting Shannon up for adoption since he is under age and not legally allowed to be living at the house on his own."  
  
Shannon opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He could tell that some people were looking at him, making him a bit nervous.  
  
"So, I was doing a bit more research, so to speak, and Shannon, I found out, never had a brother in the first place. The person you actually met, was Shannon's cousin."  
  
Shannon took an intake of breath, exhaling it sharply.  
  
"So, I, I decided, that I am going to see what I can do to get him a home around here. Preferabley....here with us." Gil said carefully, "What do you think?"  
  
Shannon could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could feel his breath shorten and catch his throat; little spots were dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
Shannon looked up at Gil, who had kneeled in front of him. "Is that okay with you? If I tried to get you to stay here with us?"  
  
Shannon somehow found movement of his head and nodded a few times stiffly. Mr. Hardy smiled softly, "That's what I was hoping. It'll be alright, Shannon, don't worry."  
  
He stood up to face the other boys, "Now, I'm moving things of Shannon's from his house over to here, and there's also stuff over at The Helms' house. We're gonna be housin' Shannon till we find out everything, okay?"  
  
The other boys nodded. SHannon chewed his lip. He felt like crying and could feel the hot tears behind his eyes. But he also felt like screaming, he didn't need everyone to do this. He was doing fine on his own. He had worked for money, saved up everything, searched the house, and sod things every week for money. He save all his money, and used less lights, less water adn electricity, and he'd been able to pay off everything.  
  
On the other hand, he wanted to run into Mr. Hardy's arms and thank him over and over and over for saving his ass. How many people would do this for a poor ol' homeless boy?, he thought to himself.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped back to reality. It was Matt. "I bet you're tired. You can sleep in my room tonight."  
  
"That's okay Matt, really, I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No. I want you to sleep in a real bed."  
  
"Matt, you don't have-"  
  
"Shannon." Matt cut off, putting his hand on Shannon's shoulder, "I insist."  
  
"Not just cause you found-"  
  
"Shannon, please." Matt smiled, "Just take it. I can sleep on the couch. You know how many times you've slept on that ratty old couch in Shane's basement or in the living room here? I mean, how often did you even sleep in the bed at your house? You were hardly ever there. Please, Shannon, just take my bed."  
  
Shannon chewed his lip again and turned away from everyone so they couldn't see him tear up. "Excuse me." he dashed off to the bathroom.  
  
Jeff headed to the hallway closet and pulled out a big ratty quilt his mother had made before she died. She made it especially for when Jeff had a friend over and they needed something else to use. Shannon and Jeff were the first to use it and they both fell in love with it. He went into Matt's room and tore off Matt's blanket, throwing the quilt on it instead. Then, he threw the pillow at Matt, hitting him square in the face with it.  
  
On any other circumstance, Matt would have hit Jeff square in the jaw, but he just shrugged ti off, setting it on the couch. Shannon slowly came out from the bathroom and it was obvious that he had cried and wiped down his face with water.  
  
"I'm tired and I think I'm just going to go to bed. Night guys." he said quickly, shutting himself in Matt's room before anyone could say anything.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. This was quite a bit of action for the night. "I'm gonna get you guys some blankets, and you can set up camp where ever." matt said, heading to the closet, as well.  
  
Gil nodded good night to everyone and headed to his bedroom as everyone else got settled in the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Jay woke up in the middle of the night, not quite sure what was going on. He looked around himself, noting that everyone was still asleep. he was just heading to the bathroom when he heard what sounded like crying and light talking. He shook his head, passing it off and went into the bathroom for a little late nigth trip. But, as he started back into the living room, he could swear he heard the crying again.  
  
He tip-toed to Matt's door, where the talking and crying got a bit louder. He slowly pushed the door open and took a moment for the scene to sink in. Shannon was hunched towards the window, sitting curled on the bed. Jeff had his arm around Shannon, keeping him as close to him as possible. Jay watched silently as the two talked for a little while longer, his anger boiling at each passing second. Why hadn't Shannon come to him if he needed to talk?  
  
Shannon leaned into Jeff a bit more so they were as close as possible. "Jeff, I don't want everyone to treat me different." he whispered quietly.  
  
Jeff clicked his tounge, "It's okay, Shanny. Just tell everyone how you feel."  
  
"I can't Jeffy, don't you know how hard this is for me?"  
  
Jeff sighed, turning Shannon towards him and holding his chin in his hand and looking him in the eyes. "It's fine."  
  
Jay hissed in anger as Jeff reached forwards and pressed his lips to Shannon's cheek. From his position, it certainly looked as if it was a full on kiss.   
  
"What is this?" He asked angrily.  
  
Shannon and Jeff both jumped, turning towards Jay. Shannon sighed, "Jay. Did I wake you up? How long have you been standing th-"  
  
"I think I've been here long enough, now what is this?" he growled, pushing Jeff and Shannon apart.  
  
Shannon looked at him confused, "Jay, wh-"  
  
"Shannon! Just someone answer my question!"  
  
"Jay, we were just talking." Jeff said.  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me!"   
  
"Jay, Shannon had another nightmare, I just came in here and--"  
  
"I'm sure that's exactly what happened. I've been watching you hit on my boyfriend all fucking week and it's driving me nuts!"  
  
"What? Jay, he-"  
  
"Stay out of this, Shannon." Jay hissed, whitout thinking.  
  
Shannon stumbled back at what Jay said. He grabbed Mrs. hardy's quilt, wrapping it close around him and inhaling the scent of it, trying to keep himself from listening to what was going on around him. What was he supossed to do? His father always told him to stay out of everyone's business. That he only caused more trouble in everyone's lives.  
  
He heard Jeff tell Jay that he was getting it all wrong and Jay reply by telling him that moving in on someone's boyfriend was the same through and through. Shannon could feel the hot tears start to flow down down his face as the two people he cared most about in the world continued to argue to each other about him.   
  
He rocked back and forth, mumbling incoherently to himself. He could feel his breath start hitching in his throat every couple of seconds and his vision to become blurry. He wished that jeff and Jay could just stop yelling at each other and notice that something was wrong. He could tell already that he needed help; he's had mild asthma ever since he was a kid.  
  
"Jay, you're blowing this way out of proportion! Can you just knock it off so I can explain this to you?" Jeff said, his voice rising.  
  
"I don't want to hear about what you two were doing, I saw it with my own eyes. I was standing RIGHT here, Jeff. I saw you to kiss!"  
  
"It was a peck on the cheek, man. You've never kissed a friend on the cheek?"  
  
"On the cheek? It didn't look like on the cheek."  
  
"Well, that's what it was! If you would just-"  
  
"Jeezus, guys. What're you trying to do? Wake up dad?' Matt asked, coming into the room tiredly.  
  
"Jeff was kissing Shannon when I came in here." Jay protested, "Obviously I was going to go off."  
  
"Matt, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. he had a nightmare, you know how he gets. He's sensitive."  
  
"And gone, where is he?" Matt asked, looking around the room.  
  
"he was just here-"  
  
"Sh." Matt hushed quickly, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Jay asked.  
  
"Shit, Shannon." matt clenched, running over to a shaking pile on the floor.  
  
Matt pulled the quilt back from over Shannon, who looked up at the older man, scared and relieved at the same time. He coughed and his voice hitched quickly. Matt pulled the blonde into his arms, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Jeff, go get dad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said go get dad, you idiot. Can't you see something's wrong?!"  
  
Jeff glared at Jay as he headed out the door. Jay quickly came over to Shannon and Matt. Matt was making motherly sounds, trying to sooth Shannon and calm him down. By the time Jeff got back with Mr. hardy, the rest of the guys had filtered into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked as Shane pushed past him.  
  
"I...don't know. I think Shannon's having an asthma attack.....I was just...I was too busy...I was arguing with Jay."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"He thought I was hitting on Shannon. I wasn't! We're just best, best friends. I didn't mean him to think anything."  
  
"Yeah." Adam said offhandedly. He knew taht Jay got jealous, but he never reacted like this before.  
  
Gil calmly lifted Shannon into his arms. By know, Shannon had lost conciousness. That was one thing Gil had forgotten when he was back at the Moore's house. It had passed hsi mind completely.  
  
"You guys stay here, alright? Keep the phone line clear and we'll call you on my way home." he said, leaving the room with Matt in tow.  
  
Matt grabbed his fathers keys and held the doors open as Mr. Hardy headed to the car. "Don't kill each other while we're gone." he warned.  
  
The guys watched as the three left for a few minutes. Jeff glared at Jay, plopping on the couch. "This is all your fault. You know that, right?"  
  
"What? No it;s not. If you hadn't kissed him, then I wouldn't have freaked out." Jay said, sitting on the other end of the couch.  
  
Shane shook his head, "I can't believe you two."  
  
"Me either." Adam agreed.  
  
"Listen." Shane said, "Shannon and Jeff, yeah they're close, but I kow them. They are definatley not interested in each other. Not in a relationship like way. They're too much alike. They've been through too much together. Trust me, Jay, they were not kissing romantically. And Jeff wasn't hitting on Shannon."  
  
Jay looked to the ground, not wanting to admit he was wrong.  
  
"And, Jeff, Jay just gets jealous easily. He's never been with another guy. He's new to that whole thing. Just let him get used to it. He's just an idiot and can't control his jealousy." Adam said.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- I hope that was a bit longer! Hope ya like it! R&R 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Thanks y'all. Also, this is written with Hearts Desire and Franny Teth. Thanks to them. Thanks to all of you for reviewing! And congrats, Mediah, it's always fun to stay up for 24 hours. (~_0) Oh no! Raven is bald! Did y'all know he lost that Hair v. Hair match?? It sucks! Poor Ravey! First he cuts his dreads, then he lets his hair out of the braids, now he's bald. What is this world coming to?  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Scott and Glen, of course, you probably know that by now. Oh, yeah, and I just bought Shannon off the internet. So he's mine now. No one else can have him. Even his wife is out of the picture. *snap* damn dream sequences.  
  
------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron (Next Chapter Is The Last!)  
  
~Friday morning  
  
----------------  
  
Jeff tapped his pencil on the table, a habit he had when he was nervous or thinking about something too hard. It was also irritating just about everyone else. It was nearing 10:30 and Gil, Matt, and Shannon were still not back home yet. They had been gone about six hours and the house hadn't even recieved a phone call. Well, except for tele-marketers to whom Jeff made obscene comments and hung up on.  
  
"Will you just knock it of??" Shane finally snapped from his seat.  
  
Jeff stopped tapping his pencil, which he had no idea what he was holding for in the first place. Jay was sitting on the couch, leaning slumped on the it next to his brother. He'd also still banned himself from going within five feet of Jeff and hadn't said barely ten words to him since four o'clock that morning. Shane and Adam had had a hard enough time convincing the two to be in the same room with each other.  
  
Fianlly, the front door opened. Both Jeff and Jay started to run over, but then noticed that the other was gettng close and both backed away. Shane and Adam both shook their heads.  
  
"You guys are acting like such babies." Shane argued, opening the door for Matt, who walked in alone.  
  
Jeff jumped up from his seat. "Where's Shannon and Dad?" he asked, worridly.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Sides, whaddaya care?" Matt asked, tossing Jeff and Adam soda's.  
  
"Where's mine?"  
  
"I didn't get you one, jeff. Or you, jay. I knew y'all wouldn't be talkin to each other. Either that or you would be arguing."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Buy your own." Matt smirked, pushing past Jeff into the kitchen to put his soda away.  
  
"So where's Shannon?" Jay asked quietly.  
  
"Him and Dad're comin' Dad wanted me to drop them off at the store."  
  
"Is Shannon okay?" Jay asked again.  
  
"With me, Adam, and Shane. I'm not so sure about you two."  
  
"Shannon's fine with me. He can hardly stay mad at me for fifteen minutes. You guys have been gone for six hours." Jeff said smartly.  
  
"You sure are a self-obsessed one, now aren't you." Shane glared.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Only thinking about yourself. At least Jay asked how Shannon was doing. He had a friggen asthma attack right in front of you and you don't even care to know if he's okay."  
  
"I was worried out of my mind!"  
  
"The key word being 'was'" Adam pointed out.  
  
Jeff looked around at everyone in the room. Then he sat down at the kitchen counter quietly. Shane, Matt, and Adam began talking and a few minutes later, the door opened again. Gil marched in, holding a couple of grocery bags and Shannon trudged in after him. He held his coat tight around him and immediatley started helping Gil put his groceries away.   
  
Gil would whisper something to Shannon every once in a while and Shannon woould nod or whisper something back. Soon all of the food was away and Gil started to take things back out to make them lunch. No one really bothered to say anything, just either watched or looked at eachother. Shannon handed Gil some things for the sandwiches until Gil whispered him something and he slipped into Matt's room again.  
  
"Later, I have to go in to the station and help out." Gil said, "I'll probably be gone all night."  
  
All of the boys nodded, not daring to say anything yet.  
  
"I don't care where you stay, but make sure you leave a note. Take Shannon with you, no matter what."  
  
"We will dad." Matt agreed, passing him some paper plates, "I'll look out for him, too."  
  
"You've gotta come down with me for an hour or two, then you can come back up here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I want you to be very nice to Shannon. He's stll not feeling too good."  
  
"We will, dad." Matt reassured again, the only one comfortable enough to talk since he had been with his father and Shannon since the night before.  
  
Matt looked over the other boys, giving them the I'm-serious-if-you-hurt-him-I'll-break-your-necks kind of look. His father handed each boy a sandwich, taking his own and heading to the garage where he was working on his latest car. Matt grabbed a second sandwich off the table and headed to his room. Jeff also looked at everyone else.   
  
"I'm gonna go-"  
  
"No you aren't." Shane argued, already knowing what Jeff was gonna say.  
  
"Leave Shannon alone for a while." Adam agreed, before heading to the phone to answer it since it was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Adam? Hey, it's Amy. Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Hi, babe. Um, no, I'm not too busy. Just trying to keep Jeff and Jay from killing each other and pilling up on Shannon."  
  
"Do you want to go out with me and my Mom?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
Adam looked around and mouthed the question to Matt who had come back out of the room. Matt nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Great! Me and my mom'll be around in about half an hour!"  
  
Adam hung up the phone and looked at the others in the room. "I'm gonna be going out with Amy and her mom. She'll be here in half an hour."  
  
"It's alright. Me'n Shane can watch these guys." matt said.  
  
"We arent' babies, Matt. Well, maybe Jay is, going all-"  
  
"Stop it, Jeff." Matt warned, "And I will be watching you. Dad asked me to, so I am. Besides, he wants us to be here with Shannon. He was really hurting at the hospital. Not only was he in physical pain; he was hurt cause you two chose to ignore him the whole time."  
  
Jeff chewed the inside of his lip and looked at the floor. The door to Matt's bedroom creaked slightly, signalling that Shannon was coming back out. He slowly made his way out and to the kitchen, throwing away his half eaten sandwich. He looked at Matt and smiled weakly, before setting himself down between the tall dark haired Hardy and the older blonde Canadian at his side.  
  
"D'you wanna watch something, Shannon?" Matt asked, picking up the remote control adn switching on the t.v.  
  
Shannon nodded.  
  
Jeff cleared his throat, "Shann, are you okay?"  
  
Shannon sucked his lower lip into his mouth, not replying, just taking the remote from matt's outstretched hand and flipping through the channels.  
  
"Shanon, are you alright?" Jeff repeated.  
  
Shannoon still chose to ignore the youngest Hardy. Matt looked at him, cocking his eyebrow at him knowingly. Jeff's expression softened lightly as Shannon settled on some television show and watched it intently. Jay watched the scene, his jealousy causing him to smirk at Jeff getting the cold shoulder.  
  
"I was real worried about you last night." he said, trying to take advantage of Shannon ignoring Jeff.  
  
Unfortunatly, Shannon was ignoring him, too, so it seemingly blew up in his face. Shane looked at the t.v.  
  
"Ooo, I love this show." he said.  
  
"Me, too. It's awesome!" Shannon said happily, settling himself again.  
  
"Last time I saw this show, I think it was the season premire, though."  
  
"Yeah. Some of them have been a bit boring, but this time, the dude has to do the contest."  
  
Jay glowered in the corner. Everyone here has been getting more out of Shannon than he was. Even his own brother, Adam. Ironically, Adam looked up at Jay, catching his eye. Jay's eyes narrowed and Adam shook his head before pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"I'm gonna go wait outside for Amy." he said, heading to the door.  
  
"Bye, Adam." everyone but Jay and Jeff adieu'd.  
  
Shane and Matt caught each others eyes before also getting up.  
  
"We've gotta go pick up some stuff from Shane's house and take it to Marty's. Jeff, Jay, you stay here with Shannon. Shann, remember what the doctor said; don't move too much yet and take the painkillers if something happens. We'll probably be back in about an hour." Matt said.  
  
Shannon looked up at Matt and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Don't worry, Shann, we'll be back soon." Shane promised.  
  
"Dad! Me'n Shane're leaving! Adam'll be with Amy and her mom. I'll pick up dinner on the way home! We'll be back in time for me to go to the sation with you." Matt called to his father before picking up his keys and heading outside.  
  
Shannon shifted uncomfortabley. He didn't plan on being left alone with Jay or Jeff and now he was with both of them. Picking up the remote again, he chose to ignore his surroundings and just watch t.v till the three other guys got back.  
  
Jeff cleared his throat again, "Um, Shannon, I'm real sorry about yesterday."  
  
Shannon cringed as Jeff got up from his spot and headed towards him. Jay glared. Shannon caught it and got up. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't get it." he stated heading to the refridgerator for a Coke, "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Nothing." Jay argued.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, confused.  
  
"Are you guys too clouded by your jealousy to not realize what you're doing to each other? What about what you're doing to me? "  
  
"Shann, I don't get-"  
  
"Jeff, stop. Will you just quit it and let me talk?" Shannon asked, his voice rising in ange, "I just want to know what's wrong with you guys. Jay, I love you, but I love Jeff, two. He's my best friend, of course I love him. But, I love him like a BROTHER. Jeff, I don't even know what's going on with you here. You act jealous, but...I don't..."  
  
Shannon put a hand on a temple and closed his eyes, "What's wrong? I can't remember what happened really last night, but, why are you so angry with Jay?"  
  
"He accused me, Shann. He thought-"  
  
"Jeff, please don't amke this one sided, just tell me what happened, so I can get the story straight."  
  
Jeff sighed, sitting back on the recliner, thinking for a minute. "When we were at the party, I thought we were getting along really well, but when we were driving home, he glared at me. And then, when I was sitting with you last night, he snapped on me. He thought we kissed and that I was hitting on you. I'm sorry, Shann, but you know my temper. I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Were you, Jeff?"  
  
"What? Hitting on you? Shannon, you're my best friend! We're too much alike to date. Remember? We tried once. It was crazy!" Jeff laughed slightly.  
  
Shannon caught Jay's eye, "Y'see, Jay-Jay? If you would just listen to what he's saying, then you'll realize it. Jeff and I, we'll never be any more than friends. He's like my brother. I can go to him for anything."  
  
Jay was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating. "So, what about us?"  
  
Shannon sighed. "I don't really know." he said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jay asked, standing up.  
  
Shannon gasped slightly, tensing and grasping Jeff's arm.  
  
"Shann, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just...what's that supossed to mean? You don't want to go out with me anymore?"  
  
Shannon went up to Jay and took his hand. "Do you want to still be with me?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"But really think about it, Jay. Are you going to let your jealousy take control? What about when we have to break it of in a couple weeks so you can go home? What'll happen? What do you want to happen?"  
  
"Wow, this is a lot." Jay sighed, "I-I think that we should just...leave it where it is. It'd be easier to just be friends, don't you think?"  
  
Shannon smiled. "I was hoping you'd see it that way."   
  
He gave Jay a light kiss, "Somethings are made not to work."  
  
Jay smiled sidewardly. "Yeah."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
A/N- Shorty, I know, but I didn't want to post this as the last chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Alright. Wow. Last chapter, I can't believe it! I hope all you guys will at least check out my new story if and when I post it. But...wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter already! Thank you so so much to everyone and be looking for my very final installment on this story, it will be posted as the final chapter, though it is not a continuation of the story. It's ALL FOR YOU! So check it out when it's up if you want to.  
  
Disclaimer- I own Glen and Scott and the wonderful reviews I've recieved. They mean a lot to me and they will definately be treasured to me.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Summer In Cameron  
  
-----------------------  
  
Three Weeks Later. One Day Till Jay and Adam leave.   
  
Jeff, Matt, and Shane placed the last plates on the dining room table and sat down in their seats. Gil wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. It was heavily decorated since it was Jay and Adam's last night with them. They had pulled out their good China and Mrs. Hardy's old celebratory table clothe. Serving plates were piled high with good old fashioned Country food.  
  
Asparagus. Corn on the cob. Barbequed chicken. Black-eyed peas. Hamburgers and hot dogs. Baked beans. Mashed Potatos. Countless other great food. All piled on to plates like a buffet and waiting to be eaten.   
  
Amy was by far the most upset about Adam and Jay leaving. Jay and Shannon had been on god speaking terms and it did turn out for the best. They hadn't had any more run ins with Glen or Scott, and the city had granted Mr. Hardy's wish to have Shannon living with him. Jeff was real happy about that, so was Matt. They had known Shannon for a long time and they wanted what was best for him.  
  
Shannon was definately happy about that, and Mr. Hardy had already started building another room on to the house. Shane was doing good, too. He had found some guys who were selling a wrestling ring and they had all set it up in Shane's backyard. Shane had even gotten a job with an independant federation in Raleigh.  
  
"Dear God, we thank you for this wonderful food and watch over everyone on their last night together. Amen" Gil Hardy recited.  
  
"Amen." they all chorused.  
  
Amy, who had taken a seat between Adam and Matt, rubbed Adam's leg slightly. They were both nervous about what was going to happen to their relationship when he left in the morning. Adam smiled sidewardly at her and reached for the chicken plate that Gil had handed to him.  
  
Shannon and Jeff were talking happily all through dinner, Jay added in a couple of times, but basically remained quiet to the two. Gilbert, Matt, and Shane were talking about some new car that Gil was going to start on; while Adam and Amy talked quietly to each other. After dinner, Gil took them out for ice cream and they rented a few movies.  
  
"Well, which one should we watch first?" Shane asked, sifting through the movies.  
  
"I say we watch Thir13en Ghosts." Jeff said.  
  
"We've seen that one a million times." matt argued.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Me, too." Shannon agreed.  
  
"I've never seen it." Jay said.  
  
"Why don't we watch, like, Point Break or something? Something we haven't seen in a while?" Matt asked.  
  
"That's not a horror movie, though." Jeff complained.  
  
"People die, isn't that enough for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes, trying to keep himself from laughing at those guys. "Fine, we'll watch Thir13en Ghosts. I've never seen it before either and Amy has to leave soon." he said, putting the movie inand settling by Amy on the couch.  
  
Matt sighed aggitatedly, but stayed anyways. Amy left about an hour later, and after the movie, everyone had already fallen asleep. Gil went around, tossing blankets over everyone before going to sleep.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Matt was the first one to wake up, followed soon by Adam. Adam smiled at the older Hardy, running a hand through his hair. "Looks like they died out here." he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, guess it does." matt replied, looking at where Jeff, Shannon, Jay, and Shane were all sleeping still.  
  
Adam yawned. "Can't believe I'm going home today."  
  
"Me either. We didn't even show you guys where we hold The Cleansings."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"The Cleansings? Every New Years Eve, me, Jeff, Shannon, Scott, Marty, Jason, and Aaron all go up in to the woods and we sit around the fire and talk. It's a really cool spot up there. I bet you can see all of north Cameron from up there."  
  
"Maybe we'll have time later. Our plane doesn't leave till three-thirty."  
  
Matt nodded, "That'd be cool. You could get some really cool pictures to take home from there."  
  
Adam had been taking lots of pictures to take home to his family since he had gotten there. Most of them were probably of Amy. Jeff and Shannon had dragged Matt over to see Adam snapping a bunch of pictures of Amy just that last night. A pillow hit Matt in the face, then one hit Adam.  
  
"Shut up and let me sleep a couple more minutes." Shane grumbled, "You're talking too loud."  
  
"Sorry, Shane."  
  
"Ah, screw it." Shane said, deciding he couldn't sleep,"I'll just stay up."  
  
Shane sat up from his spot on the couch between Matt and Jay, who had curled up at the end. Jay woke up by Shane's movement and looked around, bewildered, for a minute before waking up fully.  
  
"Might as well wake up those two." Matt said, kneeling down to where Jeff and Shannon were sleeping.  
  
Yanking the blanket the two of them were sharing off of them he yelled, "WAKE UP!" loudly.  
  
Jeff groaned, reching over Shannon blindly and swinging in the direction of Matt's voice. "Shut up."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Jeff and Shannon finally pulled themselves together before all of them went in to the kitchen, sitting at the table.  
  
"Jeff, cook breakfast." Matt said, elbowing Jeff in the shoulder.  
  
"Shannon, make breakfast." Jeff said to his best friend, also elbowing him.,  
  
"Jay, make breakfast." Shannon replied, shoving Jay slightly.  
  
"Adam, make breakfast." Jay said to his brother.  
  
"Shane, cook breakfast." Adam mumbled to Shane.  
  
"Matt, make breakfast." Shane repeated to Matt.  
  
Matt looked around at the rest of the guys who were all looking at him expectantly. "Unless you want grilled cheese or something from a can ro box for breakfast, then don't expect me to make it."  
  
"I'll have Apple Jacks." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Shane agreed.  
  
"I want Spaghetti O's." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, I want the kind with the cheese in it." Shannon said, sitting up.  
  
"I'll take grilled cheese." Jay nodded.  
  
Matt looked around again, just as his father walked in. "Morning boys."  
  
"Morning, Dad." Jeff said, "Matt won't make us breakfast."  
  
"Snitch." Matt whispered.  
  
"That's alright, I thought I'd make pancakes and homemade waffles this morning anyways." Gil said, getting out ingredients and the waffle iron.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, thank you, Matt. Why don't you guys go help Adam and Jay pack. Jaime and Gregory dropped it off yesterday."  
  
All fo the boys got up from the table and helped Jay and Adam pack until Mr. hardy called them down for breakfast.  
  
"Do you guys have any plans for the rest of today?" Mr. Hardy asked, placing the plates in front of everyone.  
  
"Actually," Matt said takinga bit of waffle, "Me'n Adam were thinking of going up in to the woods to our campfire place. Y'know, where we go for Cleansings."  
  
Jeff looked up in mid-bite, "That'd be fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you guys tell me if you want a ride, okay?" Gil said.  
  
"I was thinking that you could drive us up there and then pick us up when we have to go to the airport." Adam said.  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
After everyone was full (which they were), then Adam and jay loaded up their bags into the back of the truck. Adam and Matt sat up front with Mr. Hardy, while Shane, Jay, Jeff, and Shannon were in the back. It was about a twenty minute ride up to the top of the cliff, not including the stop they made for sodas.  
  
Adam got out of the trunk and looked around as Mr. Hardy pulled off. "Wow. This place is awesome. You are right, you probably can see all of north Cameron up here."  
  
"Ain't it the coolest?' Jeff asked, "You see this tree? The very first time we came up here, Shane ran right in to it and knocked himself out."  
  
Shane shook his head, "Jeff and Shannon were chasing me with a bunch of sparklers."  
  
Jay chuckled, walking to the ledge of the clearing, "Wow, look at that. The cars look so tiny from up here."  
  
Adam sat down at a picnic table that was up there by a tree. "I'm gonna miss it here." he said.  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Jay agreed.  
  
"I don't know why. I can't wait to get out of here." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Just wait, Jeff. When you get out of here, you'll be dyin' ta get back." Matt said.  
  
"Maybe. But I ain't outta here yet!"  
  
-  
  
Adam gave Amy, who had come to the airport to see him off, one last hug. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Write to me. You have my address." Amy sniffled.  
  
"Aw, don't cry. I'll write all of the time."  
  
"Alright. But, I'll still miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too."  
  
Amy gave Adam another hug and a kiss. Jay smiled sidewardly at Shannon and Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry for being such an ass most of the time." he apologized.  
  
"You weren't being an ass. I was."  
  
"Yeah, you got that right." Jay laughed.  
  
Shannon laughed quietly. "I'm really going to miss you. It was fun while you were here."  
  
"Yeah, it was. You guys taught me a lot."  
  
Adam tapped his brothers shoulder, "We have to go. They're boarding now."  
  
"Bye, guys." Jay and Adam both said, heading to the terminal.  
  
Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Gil all watched as Jay and Adam dissapeared before they headed over to the window. The plane took of not to long after. "Are you guys ready to go home?" Gil asked.  
  
"Yeah." they all agreed.  
  
Shannon put his hands in his coat pocket as they headed outside. He stopped in his place, feeling a peice of paper in it. Smiling, he pulled it out, noticing his name written in Jays handwritting on it. Sitting next to Jeff in the bed of the truck, he unfolded the paper.  
  
'Dear Shannon,  
  
I had a really good time getting to know you. You are more special than you can ever know. I know that we didn't really get along too well at first, but I am so glad that we got over that hard part. I comepletely understand why you thought things wouldn't work out for us, now. I hope to see you again someday.  
  
Love, William Jason Reso.'  
  
Shannon smiled inwardly to himself and closed the paper up again, putiing it back in his pocket.  
  
-  
  
Shannon Moore watched the backstage monitor happily with The Hurricane and the Hardy Boyz as the two men on the screen battled each other. Jumping up happily when hte man he was interested in watching got the pin, he ran over to the enterence ramp and waited for him to come back there. The man in the ring held up his hand in victory and headed to the ramp. he smiled when he noticed the blonde man standing there and picked up his pace.  
  
"Great match ou there, Jay. You and Adam did really good." Shannon said, taking Jay's hand and going into the locker room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N- That's it! It's over! Wow. I hope you guys liked it. Also, please check out my newest story, A Second Changes Everything. 


End file.
